iGuess I Just Won't
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Freddie and Sam have been Frienimies for as long as they can remember. But what happens when Freddie has starts getting feelings he's never felt before? Will he tell Sam how he feels...despite the fact she's dating someone else? SamxOCxFreddie,
1. 3rd Grade Cutie

**Ok. I started this story REALLY long ago. It was kinda random but I was like OBSESSED with iCarly and just wanted to make a random series that, I guess, turned into a seddie fic=]. There I go with those faces again. Soooooooooo, yeah. This is all of the gang chillin on a chatroom. Just talkin' and shiz like that. Rate and Review. 3**

**I do not own iCarly and its characters.**

Friday, November 15

Sam-i-am: Freddie, y did u have 2 interseft with me and Carlys convo.

Ready,Freddie: It's int-er-sept Sam.

Sam-i-am: Its ir-rel-ivent Freddie.

Ready,Freddie: Wow Sam u used a word with more than six letters in one sentence correctly

Sam-i-am: Wow Freddie, your a nub! ; )

Ready,Freddie: ya know what Sam!

Sam-i-am: what Freddie, what!?

Smarty-Carly: GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!

Sam-i-am:WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?

Ready,Freddie: Hey, dont yell Carly like that!

Sam-i-am: I'll stop yelling if you stop nubbing!

Ready,Freddie: Nubbing? thats not even a word! and don't you go around giving me altimatums!

Sam-i-am: Then dont you go around saying big words when you know for a fact i won't understand them!

Ready,Freddie: Whatever? your just jealous cuz im beautiful.

Sam-i-am: Exuse me?

Smarty-Carly: WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? hahahaha

Sam-i-am: Yeah really Freddie that was like so tottaly random.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah if we were all in the same room I'd say AAAAAAAWKWARD! But since were not I'll say it to myself and type it to you guys.

Ready,Freddie: You're such a multitasker.

Smarty-Carly: AAAAAAAAAAAAWKWARD!

Sam-i-am: Yeah, you can type that again.

Smarty-Carly: AAAAAAAAAAAAWKWARD!

Sam-i-am: Yeah you could type that another time.

Smarty-Carly: AAAAAAAAAAAAWKWARD!

Sam-i-am: Yeah its so weird, Im gonna need you to type that one more time.

Smarty-Carly: Ok Sam, I'm done.

Sam-i-am: Yeah I figured. I was just trying to see how many times I could get you to type it.

Smarty-Carly: Well sorry to disapiont you, but my fradgile fingers need a rest.

Sam-i-am: Yeah, ok. hey what happened to the nerd?

Smarty-Carly: What nerd?

Sam-i-am: You know, the one who stalks you all the time, and he thinks he's beautiful?

Smarty-Carly: Oh, u mean Freddie?

Sam-i-am: Does it really matter?

Ready,Freddie: SAM.

Sam-i-am: WHAT.

Ready,Freddie: I'm still here.

Sam-i-am: What, are you daydreaming about you and Carly being married again? Is that why u spaced?

Ready,Freddie: NO. My mom was calling me F.Y.I. she wanted to give me a tick ba- I mean..... dinner.

Sam-i-am: oh sure, and afterwards she was gonna rub some tick lo- I mean watch a movie with u.

Ready,Freddie: Not funny Sam!

Sam-i-am: Hey, but really I can't talk long. I have to go eat some ham- I mean do all my homework and extera credit.

Ready,Freddie: Sam! Carly make her stop!

Smarty-Carly: What can i do, I'm in my house?

Ready,Freddie: You can tell her to stop, you know she doesn't listen to me.

Smarty-Carly: Sorry can't, I have to go make dinner- I mean lock Spencer in the hall closet.

Sam-i-am: HAAAAAAA! good one Carls! Cyber five!

Ready,Freddie: So what are we doing, making up a bunch of lies and mocking Freddie?

Smarty-Carly: Sorry, I just thought the thought of ME pretending to be bad would be funny.

Sam-i-am: It's even more fun actually BEING bad.

Smarty-Carly: Of course you would know Sam.

Sam-i-am: Why thank yah darlin.

Smarty-Carly: But really I hate being a Carly-too-shoes.

Ready,Freddie: A who 2 what?

Smarty-Carly: You know like Goodie-Two-Shoes? thats what sam used to call me.

Sam-i-am: Who? me?

Smarty-Carly: And the best part is that Sam is a rebel, so if she says im a "Carly-too-shoes", then I know 4 sure I am.

Sam-i-am: Why do i not remember this?

Smarty-Carly: Why would you it was like, 2nd grade.

Sam-i-am: And you still remember becuz...?

Smarty-Carly: Yeah, well, it was kinda a memerable day.

Sam-i-am: How?

Smarty-Carly: It was the first time i got in trouble in school. Us good kids never forget the first time we cross the dark side.

Ready,Freddie: Oooooh, what happened?

Smarty-Carly: Well, Sam decided she wanted to cause some ruccius during nap time.

Ready,Freddie: Typical Sam...

Sam-i-am: Shuttup dork.

Smarty-Carly: Anyway, since i was like her accomplice in crime, of course i had to help. So we went outside to a pond that was in the back of the school and got this huge frog.

Ready,Freddie: Uh oh, i know where this is going.

Sam-i-am: You do?

Ready,Freddie: Yup, then you brought it inside and dumped it down some innocent kids blanket while he was napping. a kid who happened to have such bad allergies he always had those viccs nose drops in his pocket and probably had an ambulence on speed dial.

Smarty-Carly: How do you know?

Ready,Freddie: .....Take a wild guess.

Sam-i-am: YOU SAID WHAT NOW?!?

Smarty-Carly: NO WAY!

Ready,Freddie: _"YES WAY!"_ it was me.

Smarty-Carly: But i would have remebered your name, I dont remember a Freddie until third grade.

Ready,Freddie: That's cuz when i was little i didnt care that my name was Fredward. even though evreyone either called me Sneeze Ball or Mucces Boi. when i was 9 i shortened it to just Freddie.

Sam-i-am: OMG! MUCIS BOI! I REMEMBER NOW! lol! I KNEW THAT I KNEW SOMEONE NAMED FREDWARD BEFORE I MET YOU!

Smarty-Carly: OMG it was u!

Sam-i-am: Wow Freddie, compared to 2nd grade, the 3rd grade you was a HUGE step up. You really know how to fix urself up.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah really. I mean who knew once you took away the glasses and the highwater pants and the suspenders there's actually a decent kid in their.

Ready,Freddie: Gee thanx, but...........hey wait a sec.

Smarty-Carly: What's up?

Ready,Freddie: Did Sam just give me a compliment?

Smarty-Carly: What? no, did she?

Ready,Freddie: I dont know, but i think she said i looked good in second grade. 8]

Smarty-Carly: Sam! did you just compliment Freddie?

Sam-i-am: Umm...I don't think so. Ew, Did I?

Smarty-Carly: idk.

Ready,Freddie: Well, I'm definatly feeling some complimenting Freddie vibes going on right now.

Sam-i-am: well idk what u guys are talkin about.

Smarty-Carly: DUDE! SHE DID SAY IT, I SEE IT IN THE CHAT HISTORY!

Sam-i-am: Ugh, whatever!

Ready,Freddie: Wait, wait, my moms calling me 4 dinner.

Sam-i-am: Sure, "dinner";]

Ready,Freddie: I gotta go, its a good thing i have this in writing.

Sam-i-am: just go you nasty Mucis Boi.

Ready,Freddie: Sam, you know you want my body. ;] BRB guys.

Sam-i-am: WHAT?

Ready, Freddie has singed off.

Sam-i-am: DID HE JUST SAY THAT TO ME!

Smarty-Carly: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam-i-am: THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!

Smarty-Carly: Sorry, I'm to busy trying to spell out the abreviation 4 "laughing out loud so hard about what Freddie just said to Sam that i cant type"

Sam-i-am: EXCUSE ME? YOUR LAUGHING?

Smarty-Carly: LOLSHAWFJSTSTICT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam-i-am: HUH! IM SIGNING OFF, I CANT BELIVE THAT FREAK SAID THAT TO ME.

Smary-Carly: Oh calm down. He was just kidding.

Sam-i-am: How can we know for sure???

Smary-Carly: C'mon. Freddie would never accuse you of actually LIKING him...would he?

Sam-i-am: I don't know. Gosh, he's such a loser.

Smary-Carly: A loser who apperiantly was cute back in 2nd grade.=]

Sam-i-am: Shuttup.

Smary-Carly: Why? Cuz it's true?

Sam-i-am: Maybe. :]

Ready,Freddie is singed in.

Smarty-Carly: ..............................uh oh

Sam-i-am: OMG

Ready,Freddie: Hey guys whats up?

Sam-i-am has singed off.

Ready,Freddie: Carly? Where did Sam go?

Smarty-Carly: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Ready,Freddie: Are you ok?

Smarty-Carly: I gotta go......

Ready,Freddie: Wait, whats going on?

Smarty-Carly has singed off.

**Haha ok. I know that was REALLY LONG. And trust me their was even MORE but I cut out stuff that I felt was kinda useless. So, pleaserz, pleaserz, PLEASERZ RATE&REVIEW! I would really like to get some feedback. Tell me you like it. Hate it. Qwatevah! (and no the q wasn't a mistake.) **


	2. It's Not a Pitty Date

**Here's the next chapter. I really, really, really, worked hard on this story so please, even if you hate it with all the power invested in you, Review. Thank you very much.**

**Disclamier: The point is, This ain't my shiz.**

Tuesday, November 16

Sam-i-am: Hey Carls, is it okay if i ask yah som' quickly?

Samrty-Carly: Why so quick?

Sam-i-am: Cuz i invited that guy, Ethan, from our science class, on to chat and he said he would call me when he was going to get home from Dance Committie.

Samrty-Carly: But I'm here, and I'm president of Dance Comittie...

Sam-i-am: So your saying he lied? Did he lie to me?!?

Samrty-Carly: ?

Sam-i-am: But why would he lie to me like that?

Samrty-Carly: Well, technically he lied about Dance Committie, but maybe he didn't know their wasn't a meeting today.

Sam-i-am: I hope your right. You better be right. No, U better hope your right! No, HE better hope your right!

Samrty-Carly: ok, ok, what do you want to ask me.

Sam-i-am: ok... what do you think of Ethan?

Samrty-Carly: Wha? how do you mean that?

Sam-i-am: Like... ok im a strait shooter so here it goes. He asked me to the dance on Friday.

Samrty-Carly: NOOOOO! I TOTALY DIDN'T C THIS COMMING! *Carly says sarcasticaly*

Sam-i-am: THIS IS SERIOUS! And the only reason i didn't say yes right away was cuz... weeeelll...

Samrty-Carly: Your thinking Freddie might ask you?

Sam-i-am: is that really weird? I mean it's..._Freddie_.

Samrty-Carly: Do you want him to ask you?

Sam-i-am: Kinda. Wait, no! Well i mean, i dont know? i mean, Ethan was really wierd at 1st but, once i got to know him he was like, really cool. And really cute. And Freddies just, idk is Freddie. But recently, when I'm with him, I have more fun then I've had in a while. It's almost like something changed between us.

Samrty-Carly: Wait so, you guys finally gave up your little 'frienemieship' you have?

Sam-i-am: Who do i look like? No of course not. I still mess with him, i just don't....hate his guts...you know what I'm saying?

Samrty-Carly: Yeah. I think.

Sam-i-am: Today, i was hanging out with Freddie and he said he wanted the three of us to do something else instead of going to the dance, cuz we both agreed the thought of a dance called "Spring Fling" was, well, stupid. No offence since your the captain or whatever. But when i mentioned Ethan he got all wierd then said i had to choose between 'My fake friends or my real ones'! can you belive him? What does that even mean?

Samrty-Carly: Well, he's probably jealous. I know it sounds weird.... but it's possible Freddie might be developing feelings for you Sam. How? I have no idea. Not by the way you guys act toward eachother. So.... whats it gonna be?

Sam-i-am: I don't know. Maybe I should just tell Ethan I'm sick and we can all three just chill at the groovie smoothie....

Samrty-Carly: Don't you think that might hurt Ethan, I mean, I think he really likes you.

Sam-i-am: I know. Ughhhhh this is go gay.

Samrty-Carly: What did he say about this.

Sam-i-am: Nothing, i didn't tell him.

Samrty-Carly: And, why not?

Sam-i-am: I didn't want to! plus, i think I might have texted him but he just didnt read it yet.

Samrty-Carly: Well when he duz dont you think hes gonna b the slightest bit mad?

Sam-i-am: I dont know...

An unknown user has logged on and would like to chat. Chat with the user?  
yes or no

Sam-i-am: Thats him!

Samrty-Carly: Someones exited!

Sam-i-am: More like nervous.

Samrty-Carly: You nervous? Wow. You must really like him.

Sam-i-am: OK, i clicked yes, Ethan You there?

MeBeEthan: Yeah, right here.

Samrty-Carly: Hey Ethan.

MeBeEthan: Whats up carly?

Sam-i-am: Hey....... so, how was the meeting Ethin?

MeBeEthan: You spelled my name wrong....

Sam-i-am: Don't try to avoid the question!

MeBeEthan: What, oh well, actually there wasn't a meeting, i didnt find out till like an hour ago.

Sam-i-am: Oh, ok.... so what took you so long to call me then?

Samrty-Carly: SAM!

Sam-i-am: I'm just asking!

MeBeEthan: Well, actually i kinda dont know where the meeting room is, so it took me like twenty minutes to finallly find it and for the teacher to tell me it was cancaled.

Samrty-Carly: SEE SAM, HE WASN'T LYING, HE GOT LOST!

Sam-i-am: Oh. well then..........what kept you from calling me after you found out?

MeBeEthan: Well, i had to call my mom, and tell her why i was late and all that. And then when i got home 20 minutes l8r, i thought, i might as well just get on the computer.

Sam-i-am: Oh...

Samrty-Carly: Oh... is right! Is that enough evidence that he wasn't lying to u now?

Sam-i-am: Yeah, yeah. Sorry for hassaling you.

MeBeEthan: It's ok. So.... why did it matter to you so much that i called you?

Samrty-Carly: Yeah Sam, why?

Sam-i-am: Uuuuuuuuuum, well.... i... uh just wanted to tell you that i...uh... accept.

Samrty-Carly: YOU DO? REALLY! EEEP!

MeBeEthan: Awesome, u accept!

MeBeEthan: Wait, accept to what?

Sam-i-am: Going to the dance with you.

MeBeEthan: REALLY THATS-wait what about that "other person" who was gonna ask you?

Sam-i-am: Oh! Yeah, well uuum, well they um... decided that they didn't want to ask me?

MeBeEthan: it's ok Sam, i know the other person probably asked you already.

Samrty-Carly: you do!?!

MeBeEthan: Yeah, and..... it's ok.

Sam-i-am: It is?

MeBeEthan: Yeah, I'm just glad you said yes to me.

Samrty-Carly: AAAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!

Sam-i-am: Thanx, I'm uh, glad too, i guess.

Samrty-Carly: YOU GUESS, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESS?

Sam-i-am: nothing. i just meant...

MeBeEthan: It's okay Sam, i know it's kinda awkward and stuff, yah know, going with me.

Sam-i-am: What do you mean?

MeBeEthan: I mean, i know you just said yes so i would have a date to the dance, it's ok, i dont care.

Sam-i-am: What? you mean, like, out of sympahty?

Samrty-Carly: SAM! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?

MeBeEthan: Hey, hey its fine. I'll take what i can get, and if that means a pitty date then, so b it.

Sam-i-am: But, what makes u think that i said yes cuz i felt bad 4 u?

MeBeEthan: I dont know. I mean, why would you want to go out with me when you could go out with some other guy.

Sam-i-am: R seriously asking me that?

MeBeEthan: Well i mean... i dont know.

Sam-i-am: Just because i might have been able to go out with another guy, duzn't mean i would pretend to like you. Did you ever think maybe i wasn't trying to be sympathetic but that i just wanted a date to the dance. Or that maybe i just wanted to hang out with you. Or did you even come across the thought that maybe i said yes cuz i liked you?

Samrty-Carly: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAY YES, SAY YES!

MeBeEthan: No i guess not.

MeBeEthan: I mean yes? maybe, kinda? not really. I mean..... why would i , did you?

Sam-i-am: Wait, what?

MeBeEthan: You know, did u say yes cuz you liked me? or cuz you felt bad, its okay if its the feeling bad one. I understand.

Samrty-Carly: WHAT? NO! SAM!

Sam-i-am: I mean, i dont really know. Maybe it was a little bit out of sympathy.

Samrty-Carly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sam-i-am: AND! maybe it was just a little cuz i liked u?

MeBeEthan: REALLY!

Sam-i-am: Well, i dont really know. I just want to see if maybe going to the dance will prove that.

MeBeEthan: And if it doesn't?

Samrty-Carly: OH IT WILL! IT BETTER!

Sam-i-am: I dont know.

MeBeEthan: Well if it doesn't, than can we least... b friends?

Samrty-Carly: FRIENDS? NO! WHY FRIENDS?

Sam-i-am: CARLY! huuugh, Ethan, I dont think i can think of anything i could be more sure of.

MeBeEthan: Cool.

Samrty-Carly: BUT, BUT!

Sam-i-am: Goodnight Carls!

MeBeEthan: See yah Carly, night Sam.

Sam-i-am: Bye.=]

Samrty-Carly: BUT, WAIT, YOU CANT JUST...

MeBeEthan has logged off.

Samrty-Carly: Sam? Are you still their.

Sam-i-am: I'm going to sleep now Carly. goodnight.

Samrty-Carly: What? sleep? its 4:30!

Sam-i-am: eggsactly. Buh Bye now!

Samrty-Carly: WAIT, SAM! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE...... AND YOU SPELLED EXACTLY WRONG!

Sam-i-am has logged off.

**Haha. So yeah, that was my way of adding in Sam's OC to the story. So thanks so much for checkin' mah story out. It means a lot. I read some awesome fanfics on here and some of them make me pee my pants. I just hope I can do the same for people who read my stories. R&R! Oh and by the way when I say rate, I just mean tell me how I did in a review, that would be great! Thanks!**


	3. Stupid Cute

**Ok Wow. Thank everybody so so so so so so so much who subscirbed to me. It means a lot. like A LOT. And thank you very much to nikky-luvs-music for such an awesome review!!! I freakin love you and I hope to see that muffin in the mail soon:] And I don't know who Sonia is but I will keep in mind to add in the quote you gave me. *wink, wink* **

**Disclamer: iCarly does not belong to me, obviously.**

Tuesday, November 17

Ready, Freddie has signed on.

Smarty-Carly: Freddie?

Ready, Freddie: Carly?

Smarty-Carly: .....

Ready, Freddie: ........ha i made more than you.

Smarty-Carly: oh yeah!............................................................. what now?

Ready, Freddie: Ok,ok..........................................................................................BEAT THAT!

Smarty-Carly: Yeah, it's definatly Freddie.

Ready, Freddie: No duh

Smarty-Carly: Hey you asked me too!

Ready, Freddie: Oh no, I was just mocking you for fun.=]

Smarty-Carly: oh nice

Ready, Freddie: I try

Smarty-Carly: I can tell

Ready, Freddie: ok, ok enough small talk. I must descuss something with you that is important.

Smarty-Carly: Well if it's that important, then why can't you just come across the hall and discuss it with me?

Ready, Freddie: Because, I'm a chicken, and a wimp, and am 2 scared 2 say it 2 ur face.

Smarty-Carly: Wow that's a lot of two's.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah It is.

Smarty-Carly: Ok then, Shoot.

Ready, Freddie: ok, *breaths* I think i might be moving on.

Smarty-Carly: moving on... from what?

Ready, Freddie: You know... from u

Smarty-Carly: Huh?

Ready, Freddie: I mean like moving on from liking u. You know my crush I've had on you for the past 3 years?

Smarty-Carly: REALLY! THATS AUWSOME! I mean *cough, cough* that's very mature of u freddie.

Ready, Freddie: thnx. so.............

Smarty-Carly: so.......................

Ready, Freddie: So arent u gonna ask me what made me want 2 move on?

Smarty-Carly: Sure even though i already know the answer.

Ready, Freddie: U DO!

Smarty-Carly: what?

Ready, Freddie: what?

Smarty-Carly: what, what?

Ready, Freddie: What do u mean what, what?

Smarty-Carly: Well, you said what so i said what, what?

Ready, Freddie: But u said something else.

Smarty-Carly: I did?

Ready, Freddie: Yes!

Smarty-Carly: what?

Ready, Freddie: what?

Smarty-Carly: What, what?

Ready, Freddie: STOP IT! forget about it ok! look, i was going 2 say that...what was i going 2 say?

Smarty-Carly: what?

Ready, Freddie: :/

Smarty-Carly: I'm kidding! u were telling me what "modivated" u 2 move on from ur crush on me.

Ready, Freddie: OH, RIGHT! Ok the reason is..

Smarty-Carly: before u finish...

Ready, Freddie: What?

Smarty-Carly: Could the reason by any chance have something 2 do with, idk..... Sam?

Ready, Freddie: SAM? THATS PROPOSTORUS! THATS IMPOSSIBLE! THATS..... THATS! Correct.

Smarty-Carly: Yessss. I knew it.

Ready, Freddie: You did? Was it that obvious?

Smarty-Carly: Oh no, no, no i knew cuz Sam, u know, already told me. : }

Ready, Freddie: Ooooooooooh.... wait, told u what exactly?

Smarty-Carly: Well she told me about how u guys had lunch.

Ready, Freddie: Ok, and...

Smarty-Carly: and how u guys bonded.

Ready, Freddie: uh huh, uh huh............?

Smarty-Carly: AND SHE TOLD ME ABOUT HOW UR FORCING HER 2 CHOOSE BETWEEN US AND ETHAN!

Ready, Freddie: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, I was hoping she wouldnt tell you that.

Smarty-Carly: Look, I hope u know how hard this is 4 Sam. Shes not exactly the smartest person in the boys catagory.

Ready, Freddie: Shes not exactly the smartest person in any catagory. accept maybe bullying and comedy. And being cute. Stupid cute. **(A.n=]CDC Moment)**

Smarty-Carly: Yeah so....wait, what!

Ready, Freddie: Ya see! Yah see what she's done 2 me! This is why im making her choose. I dont want any repeats of the oh so delightfull Jonah situation. This will just show where our friendship stands...if she chooses to skip the dance, then maybe she's figure out Ethan is a nub and I'm sooo much better.

Smarty-Carly: Aaaaaaawwwwww! Thats kinda sweet, in a sort of horrable and tradgic way.

Ready, Freddie: How?

Smarty-Carly: Well, Ethan kinda beat u during this little "win over Sams heart" thing u were planning

Ready, Freddie: How exactly did he do that?

Smarty-Carly: Wellll.............

Ready, Freddie: Carly, u better tell me.

Smarty-Carly: Fine, just...dont get mad... or sad, ok?

Ready, Freddie: Sad? uuuuuuuuuugh, ok lay it on me.

Smarty-Carly: OK well, she's kinda going 2 the dance with him after all.

Ready, Freddie: What! Who? When? Where? Why?!?!?!?

Smarty-Carly: It's true. And Sam would be who.

Ready, Freddie: What! When, Where, why?

Smarty-Carly: This friday, that's where.

Ready, Freddie: What! Where, Why!

Smarty-Carly: To the dance!

Ready, Freddie: What! why?

Smarty-Carly: Cuz he asked her!

Ready, Freddie: What!

Smarty-Carly: Oh, Freddie im done with this game!

Ready, Freddie: ok, ok, I'm sorry its just that....

Smarty-Carly: I'm real sorry kiddo. Woah, I really need to stop talking like Spencer....

Ready, Freddie: Yeah, I know u r. Sorry, I mean.

Smarty-Carly: And u know what, I know u can get kind of jelous but Sams going 2 the dance with a guy who likes her for her. And thats a good thing, right?

Ready, Freddie: I like her 4 her!

Smarty-Carly: Yeah but the point is, she'll be happy. and honestly, isnt that all that matters? 4 Sam 2 b happy?

Ready, Freddie: Yeah, I guess.

Smarty-Carly: Thats my boi.

Ready, Freddie: Oh yeah, now u say it.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah cuz i can without it being awkward. For example: Freddie, you wanna make out?

Smary-Carly: Are you there?

Ready, Freddie: What, oh sorry. I was just thinking about how Sam and Ethan would look dancing together at the Spring Fling. bleeaaaach! disgusting!

Smarty-Carly: I know you so well.

Ready, Freddie: Huh? What u talking bout Carly?

Smarty-Carly: Never mind! Come over here and help me with my Science homework. It makes no sence. Did you finish yours?

Ready, Freddie: Of Course. I finished it in class. I'll be over in a sec.

Smarty-Carly: And i really am sorry Freddie. I hope it helps.

Ready, Freddie: It doesnt, but thnx. I appreciate it. I'm on my way over.

Smarty-Carly: kk

Ready, Freddie has signed off.

Smarty-Carly has signed off.

**Awwww:] I like that chapter. Haha enough glorifying my geniousness. Again thanks for everybody who subscribed to me and if you guys could review, tell me what I did well, what I could improve, that would be awesome. And one more BIG BIG BIG thanks to nikky-luvs-music for reviewing....subscribing...living...BREATHING! Thanks for it all. You rock my hackin' socks off.**


	4. The Metaphorical Butt

**Kay so, here's the next chap! Thanks to everyone. I LOVE YOU ALL! ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! Ahem. anywaysss....**

**Disclaimer: iCarly and all its characters are owned by Dan Schneider. I am not Dan Schneider.**

Saturday, November 20

Smarty-Carly: *yawns* Hey peoples...

Sam-i-am: Yah, definatly what she said.

MebeEthan: Hey girls.....Freddie

Ready, Freddie: Mmmmmmm hmmmmm, u better have added Freddie onto that sentance.

Sam-i-am: Or what?

Ready, Freddie: Huh?

Smarty-Carly: Sam, just let it go...

Sam-i-am: No wait. if he's gonna say somthing he should be able to explain why.

MebeEthan: I'm lost...

Ready, Freddie: Join the club

MebeEthan: I just dont get girl talk

Ready, Freddie: Me niether! I mean no offence but, Carly always knows what Sams talking about. Even if its like three words.

Smarty-Carly: Hello, sitting right here!

Sam-i-am: Yeah really, talk about us as if were not reading everything your saying, why dont you?

MebeEthan: no, no. I'm not tryna be mean or anything..

Ready, Freddie: yeah we think its cool.

MebeEthan: Yeah, were not picking on u for having wierd "clairvoyant" powers. we admire them

Sam-i-am: Really?

Ready, Freddie: Tottaly, i mean imagine if guys knew what eachother were saying all the time with like, a look.

Smarty-Carly: a look?

Ready, Freddie: Yeah u know?

Sam-i-am: If she knew do u think she would have asked?

Ready, Freddie: Oh, come on Carls, sometimes we'll be talking and then Sam says something, then you look at her, and she gets all quiet.

Smarty-Carly: Excuse u Freddie, but if im not mistaken a look is all Sam has to give to get u running out of the room!

Ready, Freddie: Well thats a dif. I've learned from past experiences

Sam-i-am: Yes well i do have that affct on people.

MebeEthan: Right well anyway....

Ready, Freddie: What do u mean 'anyway'?

MebeEthan: What do u mean 'what do I mean'? I'm trying to end this pointless conversation.

Ready, Freddie: Yah but dude, it wasn't even pointless. And plus, u dont try to end a conversation with "anyway" when we weren't talking about anything beforehand.

Smarty-Carly: Hey, leave him alone! I think it was a pointless conversation 2! thanks Ethan.

Ready, Freddie: why r u thanking him?

Smarty-Carly: Well the conversaition is done isn't it!

Ready, Freddie: Well yeah but..

Smarty-Carly: But nothing.

Sam-i-am: BUT! It saying 'anyway' started an even pointlesser discussion.

MebeEthan: Pointlesser? Thats so cute. did u just say pointlesser?

Sam-i-am: What? More piontless, whatever!

MebeEthan: No, no u said pointlesser!

Sam-i-am: So what?

Smarty-Carly: it sounds like a second grader Sam

Ready, Freddie: Hey now hold on. At least the word isn't as "pointlesser" as the conversation.

Sam-i-am: Oh shut up, you guys are being mean. :0

Smarty-Carly: oh and ur nice Sam?

MebeEthan: Ok, guys, lets stop picking on sam.

Sam-i-am: Thank u.

MebeEthan: I mean, she is just a widdle girl.

Ready, Freddie: lol

Smarty-Carly: LOLSHAWEJSTICT!

Sam-i-am: Ugh! I dont have to sit here and listen to you guys be lame! I actaully have something to do! Seeya around.

Sam-i-am has signed off.

MebeEthan: What was that, Carly? Did u just have a spaz attack on ur keyboard?

MebeEthan: hey wait a sec, did sam sign off?

Smarty-Carly: No, I didn't have a spaz attack. That's my little abreviation I do for....it's a long story.

Smarty-Carly: Oh, i guess she did.

Ready, Freddie: Ooops, i guess she wuz mad

Smarty-Carly: Ya think?

MebeEthan: Craaaaaaaaaap. This is all my fualt!

Smarty-Carly: Hey, Reba says that!

MebeEthan: What?

Smarty-Carly: On the show Reba. She says that. What you just said.

MebeEthan: What? So even Reba thinks this is all my fault?

Smarty-Carly: No, no, the other thing

MebeEthan: Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap?

Smarty-Carly: Yes, thats the one!

Ready, Freddie: GUYS! What about Sam?

Smarty-Carly: What? sorry, sorry, my bad.

Smarty-Carly: Whats her prob anyway?

MebeEthan: is she really mad about the pointlesser thing?

Smarty-Carly: *giggles* mm hhmm, piontlesser.

Ready, Freddie: Not the point Carly

Smarty-Carly: lol!

Ready, Freddie: What now?

Smarty-Carly: u said point.

Ready, Freddie: ?

Smarty-Carly: Pointlesser?

MebeEthan: COULD THIS ARGUMENT BE ANYMORE "POINTLESSER"!

Smarty-Carly: Right, my bad, again.

MebeEthan: OK, guys, calm down, I'll just call her on her cell. brb

MebeEthan has signed off.

Ready, Freddie: Oh yeah, I'm _sure_ he'll fix everything. Nub

Smarty-Carly: Isn't it funny how we're always the last ones left?

Ready, Freddie: It was wierd though, i mean, since when does Sam get all "You guys suck!" on us like that.

Smarty-Carly: But really, they always leave or rush off the computer or somthing.

Ready, Freddie: What? what does that have to do with anything.

Smarty-Carly: Oh, sorry. but i think i might know why she was so angry.

Ready, Freddie: u see! clairvoyant powers!

Smarty-Carly: OK. so do u want to know or what?

Ready, Freddie: OK, OK. what is it psychic mind reader, whats the 4-1-1?

MebeEthan has re-signed in to the chatroom

MebeEthan: Hey guys.

Smarty-Carly: Hey! so how'd it go with Sam?

MebeEthan: Not so good.

Ready, Freddie: Really! I mean...what happened.

MebeEthan: Ok, so i call her right?

Smarty-Carly: Jes.

Ready, Freddie: Right

MebeEthan: And she keeps me waiting like twenty minutes to pick up. like on the 8th ring.

Ready, Freddie: ooooooooooo.

Smarty-Carly: Not a good sign.

MebeEthan: Exactly what im thinking when she picks up and says "hello?" like she didnt even know it was me

Smarty-Carly: hhhhhhhhhhmmmm

Ready, Freddie: OK then

MebeEthan: So i ask "why'd u sign off like that, whats ur deal, did i do somthing?"

Ready, Freddie: uh yeah... 'prolly not the best choice of words...

MebeEthan: Then shes all "my deal, my deal? U WANNA KNOW WHAT MY DEAL IS? U WANNA KNOW WHAT U DID?" and im all "i dont know, do i?"

Smarty-Carly: Seriously?

Ready, Freddie: ur trying to be funny at this time? Really?

MebeEthan: I was trying to lightin the mood!

Smarty-Carly: OK, OK, let him go on.

MebeEthan: Anyway then shes all "why are u being such a jerk? How could u call me a little girl in front of my friends like that? Do you know what it's like to be ME and be called a little girl?" i told her i was just kidding around with her and thought it was cute that she said pointlesser.

Ready, Freddie: Well that was good.....I mean, i guess.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah at least she knows u were only friendly playing.

MebeEthan: Yeah, Well she didnt buy it.

Ready, Freddie: She didn't!

Smarty-Carly: Freddie. Ethan, can u really blame her?

MebeEthan: Um yeah! i told her she was cute! i thought girls loved hearing that!

Smarty-Carly: Yeah, but not when the boy who's saying, it is just saying it to save his butt, instead of to make her feel good.

MebeEthan: But i wasnt trying to save my butt when i said it!

Ready, Freddie: well....

MebeEthan: well... what?

Ready, Freddie: wrnt u?

MebeEthan: wasnt i what?

Ready, Freddie: werent u tryna save ur butt by saying she was cute?

MebeEthan: how was i trying to save my butt? i was just complimentig her!

Ready, Freddie: yeah but, u were complimenting her in hopes that she would forgive u, hence, saving ur butt.

Smarty-Carly: OK, can we please stop talking about his butt? not exactly my favorite subject.

Ready, Freddie: Its only a metiphorical butt, not his actuall buttox.

Smarty-Carly: ok, really poeple, i think thats really enough bootty talk.

MebeEthan: ok, so maybe on the phone i was trying to save my...self, from getting yelled at or whatever but when i said it online, i meant it.

Ready, Freddie: Well did u tell her that?

MebeEthan: She hung up, how could i?

Ready, Freddie: i dont know.

Smarty-Carly: i dont think thats her problem though, i mean, its not like sam to get all angry over somthing like that.

Ready, Freddie: yeah i would expect her to just insult one of us back or somthing.

Smarty-Carly: Actaully, before you signed on I was gonna tell Freddie why i though Sam was _really_ mad

MebeEthan: What is it?

Ready, Freddie: Yeah really.

Smarty-Carly: ok, theirs this rule book for dating.

MebeEthan: there is? what, can i chek it out the library?

Smarty-Carly: no, not that kind of book. it's more like an unwritten rulebook, with very important unwritten rules.

Ready, Freddie: if there so important than wouldnt someone have written them down by now?

MebeEthan: well duh! Obviously, its like some seceret girl thing, and thier afraid if they write it down then guys will read it.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah, like their own seceret book that whenever we break a rule they get all mad and we never know what to do cuz we can never read the book.

Smarty-Carly: ....................... r u 2 finished?

Ready, Freddie: yes.

MebeEthan: sorry.

Smarty-Carly: OK, so its not anything like what u guys were thinking. and some guys know about it too. thier the guys who get all the girls, cuz they follow the rules.

MebeEthan: So what does this rule book have to do with Sam.

Smarty-Carly: well Ethan, I'm sorry to tell u but u broke a rule, one of the BIGGEST rules in the book.

MebeEthan: Gee. Awesome.

Smarty-Carly: i mean really, they have breakup songs about how guys broke this rule.

Ready, Freddie: Well.... what is it?

Smarty-Carly: oooooooooooooh, can't say.

Ready, Freddie: What, why not?

MebeEthan: um, im sorry but did she just say SHE CAN'T STAY!

Ready, Freddie: uuh yeah.... fortunatly, she did.

Smarty-Carly: Look, Ethan, it's not like i dont want to...

MebeEthan: Than tell me!

Smarty-Carly: i cant!

MebeEthan: WHY NOT!

Smarty-Carly: BECAUSE! it's against girl code.

MebeEthan: Against who whah?

Smarty-Carly: yeah, well theirs another unwritten book, but for girls only.

Ready, Freddie: Really? Cool, whats it called?

Smarty-Carly: Girl Code.

Ready, Freddie: oh, right. i could'a guessed that.

MebeEthan: So what does Girl Code have to do with u not telling me whats up with sam?

Smarty-Carly: ok, in Girl Code, and the Unwritten Book of Relationships, one of the rules is: if a friend's boyfreind/girlfriend breaks a rule in the Unwritten Book of Relationships the boy must figure out what it is and the victoms freind may NOT tell or help said boyfriend. or girlfreind. in this case boyfriend.

MebeEthan: ok, im tottaly confused.

Smarty-Carly: Look! Ethan, u broke a rule in the UBR, and YOU and u alone have to figure out what it is and fix it! i can't tell u what it is cuz that would be a direct violation of the Girl Code!

MebeEthan: So what ur saying is... what r u saying?

Ready, Freddie: What she's saying is: ur on ur on, dude.

MebeEthan: Well that's just great. except i have no idea what rule i broke! i dont even know the rules in the first place!

Ready, Freddie: you're sure, u can't think of anything u did wrong?

MebeEthan: i am completely stumped.

Smarty-Carly: ok, i think i have an idea.

MebeEthan: awesome! what is it.

Smarty-Carly: freddie pick up ur phone, its me.

Ready, Freddie: ok, hang on Ethan.

MebeEthan: sure, i have nothing else to do.

MebeEthan: r u guys done yet?

MebeEthan: really, this has been a long time.

MebeEthan: ok u guys r right across the hall, why cant u just talk in person!

MebeEthan: i feel so alone.

MebeEthan: its been 20 minutes!

Ready, Freddie: no way!

Smarty-Carly: yes way!

Ready, Freddie: Oh my gosh i cant believe i forgot! how could i forget!

MebeEthan: Forgot what, forget what?

Ready, Freddie: Dude, Ethan, you really screwed up.

Smarty-Carly: Freddie! no!

MeBeEthan: Wait, what do u mean Freddie no? Freddie yes!

Smarty-Carly: No, he cant just tell u like that! if he did i might as well have told u myself!

MebeEthan: Well, its about time!

Smarty-Carly: OK, I might be violating a rule somewhere but I've decided I will give you a hint.

MeBeEthan: OK, cool.

Ready, Freddie: Woah, Woah, Woah, what? A Hint? No! You just said.

Smarty-Carly: Look! I know what i said. But Ethans really trying....(sorry)

Ready, Freddie: *Sighs*

MeBeEthan: Wait, wait, what? you lost me at the 3rd Woah.

Smarty-Carly: OK...a hint...a hint...

MeBeEthan: a hint...a hint.....

Smarty-Carly: GOT IT!

MeBeEthan: Hit me.

Smarty-Carly: Ok. Their's a show on MTV that has to do with the rule you forgot.

MeBeEthan: A show on MTV? hmmm lets see...the only shows I know on MTV are.....The HIlls, The Real World, 16 and pregnant-wait, it's not that one is it?

Smarty-Carly: Oh for goodness sake! this is a shame!

Ready, Freddie: I'm calling shananigans on u!

MeBeEthan: Shananigans? Why

Ready, Freddie: Because, its so obvious it's like it's screaming at him!

MeBeEthan: o........ my........... lanta. **(A/N: lol=])**

Smarty-Carly: Um, Ethan, r u ok?

MeBeEthan: Oh........... My............ I can't believe this!

Ready, Freddie: Whats ur problem, man?

MeBeEthan: How could i forget that! she just told me last month!

Ready, Freddie: Who told u what last month?

MeBeEthan: Ugh! im such a loser! no wonder shes so mad!

Ready, Freddie: Agreed. And WHATS GOING ON!

MeBeEthan: and it's just tomorrow! o my gosh, look guys I gotta go. Thanks, both of u though, u guys r life savers!

MeBeEthan has signed off.

Ready, Freddie: OK, what just happend.

Smarty-Carly: Well, I'm not sure but, I'm thinkin' he figured out what rule he broke.

**Phew, OK, I'm ending it there! I know right? That chapter was longer then a normal persons life expectancy but it's up! So be happy! Oh and to nikky-luvs-music, if you're like "Oh that liar! She said she was gonna use my quote!" DON'T WORRY! I love it and I plan on using it next chapter which hopefully will be up tomorow or on Monday. I don't really worry about homework so I will probably update right after school. Peace, love, and Hair Grease!**


	5. Thoughts Forgotten, Promisses Ignored

**Soooo....Chapter 5. Yeah, and thank's to all the other people who subscribed to my story, I think you guys are awesome. But then again it kinda annoys me cuz' now I have to take the time to UPDATE. So yeah, I will have to write more from now on. Yeah so,this chatper is just a tiny bit....confusing. It's Freddie and Sam passing notes in World History. The whole Canada thing is a paper Freddie was writing notes on in class, then he decided to write a different kind of "note"....hahahahaha ok I'll stop.**

Monday, November 22, 9:12 AM

The History of Canada

What is Canada? Some say it might as well be part of America. But I say...Oh forget it.

FB: Sam?

SP: What do you want, I'm trying to listen.

FB: Really Sam, really?

SP: Well no, of course not. What do you want Fredness?

FB: Wellllll......I just wanted to wish you..... happy birthday.

SP: Really?

FB: Yup. So uuhh...Happy birthday, I guess.

SP: Oh wow, um thanks? You uhh, remembered...

FB: Your welcome and well of course I remembered. It's me, Freddie. I've known you since like, well a long time.

SP: Yeah but, you know...we hang out and stuff but we're not exactly nominees for "Best Friends of The Year", if you catch my drift.

FB: Ok well, maybe your "best friend" might have reminded me...a little

SP: Oooooh i see what's goin on here now.

FB: No, no Carly only reminded me. But I knew it was coming up, I just didn't know it was..u know...yesterday :]

SP: yeah well, ur not the only one...

FB: so...16 huh. only 44 years til u hit the big 6-0. Someone's gettin older!

SP: Gee, thanks. That just lifted my spirits Freddie.

FB: No but thats cool, I mean 16 IS one of THE most anticipated birthdays in one's life.

SP: Yeah, but no party's right. I mean, you know that Fredward.

FB: Psh, of course I do. No party for Sam.

SP: Right.

FB: Just a small get together with loud music, lots of food, and all ur friends, who happen to yell "SURPRISE" when you walk in.

SP: Hmm. coincidently of course, right?

FB: Oh yes, completely coincidently. totally, you know...coincidently.;}

SP: Well then guess THATS ok. You know, as long as it's not a party.

FB: Exactly. So um, what did you mean by I wasn't the only one who forgot about ur birthday?

SP: Oh, nothing. I was just pointing out that, you probably weren't the only one.

FB: Who was it.

SP: It was nobody. and it's none of ur beeswax anyway, Fredork.

FB: Was it Ethan?

SP: Yeah. How'd you know?

FB: I kinda found out when u got really pissed yesterday, you know....about the whole 1st grader jokes...

SP: IT WAS 2ND GRADE THANK YOU. AND THANKS 4 REMINDING ME!

FB: Hey, ur mad at him not me remember.

SP: Right. Wait a sec... u r right! That jerk is supposed to be my boyfriend or close enough, and he forgot my birthday!

FB: Um... yeah sure, I guess.

SP: Well....what am i supposed to do?

FB: C'mon, its not like this is ur 1st boyfriend

SP: Yeah but usually when a boyfriend screws up, I somehow cause him some sort of physical pain....

FB: Um...I'm not sure thats the best idea for this uh....scenario.**(A/N: Did I use that in a correct sentence? haha idk but I sure do like that word:])**

SP: Right. Well maybe i should think like Carly, I mean, she would never actually cause anyone any physical pain.

FB: haha yeah.

SP: Or emotional for that matter. hmm ok....think like Carly...WWCD

FB: ?

SP: What Would Carly Do...?

FB: Right...Hey, I got it.

SP: What?

FB: If a guy forgot Carlys birthday, she would probably want him to figure it out himself instead of just yelling at him and saying "you forgot my birthday... your a jerk"

SP: Aaaaahhhhh I see....

FB: Mmmm hmmmmm

SP: You do know I'm just saying aaahhh for the fun of it, right? I honestly have no idea what you're saying.

FB: What im saying is, maybe you should like, ignore him, and I mean ignore, like, no talking, no eye contact, no phone calls/texts, you should treat that boy like you don't even know him. Treat him like he _deserves_ to be treated.

SP: Hmmm idk, I mean you really think that will work?

FB: Do I think it will work? Ha, please. I _know_ it will work. When you see him or he tries to talk to you, just turn your head and go: "Hmph". And you can start right now. And sooner or later he'll remember "oh yeah, I forgot her birthday! No wonder she's ignoring me!"

SP: Ok then....If you say so.

FB: Hey, maybe you could even you know, spend more time with another guy to make him jealous... it.

SP: Well where am I gonna find a guy willing to do that.

FB: I'll do it.

SP: Where you goin' with this Fredly?

FB: idk...You wanna skip the schools nasty lunch and chill at the groovy smoothie?

SP: Eeeeeeeh...

FB: I'll buy?

SP: Huuuuuuu...

FB: *sigh* You can have an extra large smoothie. and a blueberry muffin. C'mon it's the closest thing to a birthday present ur gonna get from me.

SP: Blueberry?? Hmmm, you know smoothies sound really nice! I think I'll take you up on that offer.

FB: Cool.

SP: Oh, ugh

FB: What? What is it?

SP: Ethan just passed me a note and I'm trying to choose weither or not I should write back.

FB: No. No, don't. don't do it. Don't... okay, you're already writing.

SP: He asked me why I'm passing notes with you.

FB: Well, what did you write back.

SP: I wrote, 'what's it to you?'.

FB: Right good. it's not ignoring but it's sending the question right back...

SP: Yep

FB: So, what flavor smoothie should i get, I'm thinkin banana slam or strawberry blast.

SP: Sure

FB: What?

SP: What?

FB: I gave you a choice between two flavors and you said 'sure'.

SP: Oh. Sorry.

FB: Are you passing notes with Ethan?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

EC: Hey, I know ur mad but why are you passing note's with Freddie?

SP: What's it to you?

EC: Nothing I was just, wondering...

SP: Well for your information, Freddie just told me something that should have come out of _your_ mouth a long time ago.

EC: Wait, did he say I love you?

SP: No!?

EC: Did he propose or something?

SP: Ugh, oh my gosh you idiot!

EC: Well what then

SP: I'm not gonna tell you! thats for you to figure out on ur own. You know what, I shouldn't even be talking to you because the words that didn't come out of your mouth that were supposed to come out of your mouth haven't come out of your mouth yet and they should, so there. How do you like them Egg Rolls?

EC: Well, I'm not really sure what your saying...and i'm not a big fan of egg rolls... but could those words be: Happy birthday?

SP: ...what?

EC: Yeah, I kinda forgot. I know, I know, I'm a huge jerk. But I'm _really_ sorry.

SP: ...what?

EC: Look, I get that you're mad, but I'm only a day late so...that still counts right?

SP: I......

EC: No ur right, it doesn't count. I'm sooo sorry. How 'bout lunch to make up for it? We can go to the the roof and drop jank food on peoples heads........

SP: I don't know...

EC: Pwease?

SP: Fine. But only cuz you said pwease. And I love dropping food on peoples heads and making them feel unpleasent for the remainder of the day.;]

EC: I know you do. And....I love that about you. I love a lot of things about you.

SP: Awww. thanks. that was sweet. Cheesy, But sweet.

FB: YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I LOVE? WHEN SOMEONE SAYS THEY'RE GONNA IGNORE SOMEONE, THEY ACTUALLY IGNORE THEM!

SP: Oh...shoot, I uhh, kinda passed you the wrong note....

FB: Oh really? Darn it.

SP: But, um, he remembered! I mean, sure, he's a day late but that still counts right?

FB: Sure...whatever. As long as ur happy. I guess thats all that matters.

SP: Cool. Thanks Fred. A little wierd but thanks. Oh crap Ms. Briggs is looking at us. don't pass the note back.

Don't worry, I won't. Just like how I won't be having lunch with you today. And how I won't be the one you hug at the party even though it will have been me who helped plan the whole thing. Just like how I probably will never, ever be able to tell you how I really feel. To tell you that I love you, that I need you. I guess I just....won't.

**Title chapter!!!! So you guys...TELL ME WHATCHATHINKIN! I had super duper fun writing that chapter, I hope you guys are happy with it. I really wanted to get Freddie's feelings out there and not just Carly's little assumptions. Just filling up gaps. This chapter is also dedicated to nikky-luvs-music for the BLUE BERRY REFERENCE. Will also have that reference in the next chapter so, be on the lookout holmes:]**


	6. IDK, My BFF Jill?

**Hey! k well.. here's the next chapter. This one takes place after lunch, and the gang are texting eachother. U might not get it because my head is kinda hard to understand, so I'm gonna kinda explain what happend at the groovy smoothie. If u don't want me to tell u, let's say you wanna be adventerous and try to desipher my randomness, then STOP READING HERE!! OK, so, since in the last chapter, Sam forgot about Freddie's and her lunch plans becuase of her plans with Ethan. Freddie decided to go anyway, And he did. And he also met someone...hmmmm could this certain someone be a female perhaps??? Or could it just be T-Bo looking to sell Freddie a big blueberry muffin??? Well. Read on to find out.**

Setting:: Study hall.

Incoming Message from: Sam Loves Ham Read or Ignore

**_Freddie's Phone:_**

Sam Loves Ham:  
hey!

yeah whatever.

Sam Loves Ham:  
Ok...I'm sensin' some edge here.

Oh what? No, why on earth would I be angry, upset or have any kind of "edge"

Sam Loves Ham:  
Idk. anyway. had so much fun w/ Ethan lunch!!

Oh well, happy day.

Sam Loves Ham:  
Yea.. i mean i guess he's not all tht much of a jerk 4 4getting my b-day..least he remembered some time.

yeah. sure.

Sam Loves Ham:  
& i mean, evrybdy makes mistakes sometimes right?

idk.

Sam Loves Ham::

my bff jill?

what.

Sam Loves Ham:  
u know...

no, i don't.

Sam Loves Ham:  
havent u seen tht phone commercial? and the girl is all talking...well, in texts!

Sam i don't know what ur talking about.

Sam Loves Ham:  
oh c'mon u k!! the moms all who are u txting so much anyway? & the girl's like "idk my bff jill?"

okayy?

Sam Loves Ham:  
o.m.g. u don't remember

does it really matter if _I _remember? doesn't it only _truly_ matter if _U_ remember?? cuz I seem to remember lots of things that _U _don't even bother to remember.

Sam Loves Ham:  
Dude. Whats ur damage?

Ugh. Hang on I'm getting a text from Bridget.

Sam Loves Ham:  
I'm sry, what?

i said i got a text from Bridget.

Sam Loves Ham:  
Um Bridget? Excuse me? The 3 of us have hated her since the 6th grade. You know since she purposly spilled paint all over me and Carls in 5th grade! She was so jealous of us! Ugh that Skunk Bag, how can u text her?

calm down it's just a text. & anyway, u & Carly hated her. Over something that happend a long time ago I might add. I never really cared.

Sam Loves Ham:  
well after what she did to us how can u even be friends with her?

idk "my bff jill"? its kinda annoying when someone continues to spend time with someone who doesn't deserve it, isn't it?

Sam Loves Ham:  
What? what r u....just.. why would u text her, thts all I want to know.

because i feel like it?

Sam Loves Ham:  
why??!?!

because she's cool and nice to talk to!

Sam Loves Ham:  
she's a grade above us, the most "popular", or should i say "easy", girl in that grade, she wears buckets of make up and to top it all off she's rich and snooty. what could u 2 possibly talk abt?

Lots of things!

Sam Loves Ham:  
Whats wrong with u! i mean when did u even start hanging out w/ her?

Last period. Groovie smoothie. 1 xtra large smoothie. 1 big blueberry muffin, specialty of T-Bo. Ring any bells?

Sam Loves Ham:  
Oh....man. Freddie...we were gonna chill GS style today weren't we...

Whatever it doesn't matter. u were with Ethan. u obviously had more fun w/ him then u would have w/ me.

Sam Loves Ham:  
no it does matter, i mean i shoulda cancelled first, instead of making u go all the way to groovy smoothie like that.

cancalled. cancelled? really? huh. yeah do me a favor and don't text me back..ur uhhhh costin' me a fortune.

Incoming Message from: Sam Loves Ham Read or Ignore

* * *

**_Freddie's Phone:_**

Incoming Message From: Bridget Read or Ignore

Bridget:  
Hey there stranger.

Hey

Bridget:  
so I c ur txting Sam

were texting Sam. Past tence. Were.

Bridget:  
y were? Oh, you finnaly saw that she's a loser? i totally agree.

no. i Just...

Bridget:  
u just...

I just...don't wanna talk abt it.

Bridget:  
right, fine. we don't have 2.

She's pissed that I'm texting u

Bridget:  
yeah well i would thnk so...

Just b/c u, her, and Carly are enimies, doesn't mean I need 2 be involved.

Bridget:  
yeah, well, it's a girl thing

How?

Bridget:  
if a girl doesn't like someone, they expect their friends not 2 like them either.

But u never even did anything 2 me.

Bridget:  
doesn't matter. its a simple test of friendship.

So what, I'm not a good friend now?

Bridget:  
well, she hasn't exactly been a good friend 2 u so..its not like it matters

Yeah i guess.

Bridget:  
hey remind me 2 pay u back for the smoothie and muffin

I already told u I don't want u 2 pay me back

Bridget:  
and i already told u, I'm going to wiether u like it or not.

fine.

Bridget:  
good. =]

I dont get it.

Bridget:  
what.

ur super sweet, how can Carly and Sam hate you so much.

Bridget:  
Like I said. It's a girl thing.

* * *

**_Carly's Phone:_**

Message from: Bestee(Sam)  
Read

Bestee(Sam:  
Carly!

what? Sam i told u not 2 txt me in class! i don't want 2 get in trouble!

Bestee(Sam:  
oh ur not calm down. but guess who Freddie is txting

who?

Bestee(Sam:  
Bridget Micheals.

NO WAY

Bestee(Sam:  
way. and he's ignoring my txts now

what? why?

Bestee(Sam:  
idk! but maybe if u ask him...

ok fine. i'll ask him.

Bestee(Sam:  
good.

but if the teacher takes my cell....

Bestee(Sam:  
just ask him!

fine!

* * *

**_Freddie's Phone:_**

Incoming Message From: Your Love(Carly)  
Read or Ignore

Your Love(Carly):  
Hey, whats up Freddie?

Nothin much. just sittin in class. txtin u.

Your Love(Carly):  
diddo

cool.

Your Love(Carly):  
yeah so uhh, b4 u were txting me.....who were ya txtin?

oh um......well

Your Love(Carly):  
yes...

well actaully, i was kinda txtin...Bridget Micheals?

Your Love(Carly):  
Oh, i didn't know there was a _guy_ named Bridget Micheals at Ridgeway.

.....there isn't.

Your Love(Carly):  
oh. there isn't.

ur mad.

Your Love(Carly):  
no, no, I'm not mad. i mean, it's ur phone, who am i 2 tell u who 2 txt right?

yeah, i guess...

Your Love(Carly):  
Right. it's ur choice....so.... what were u guys talkin abt???

oh uh...

Your Love(Carly):  
oh if u, u know, don't wanna tell me, u don't have 2. its no big deal.

oh. ok then.

Your Love(Carly):  
TELL ME!!!

right right, ok! we were jst talkin abt u know, life, friends?

Your Love(Carly):  
friends? friends?! which friends?!?

just...friends...

Your Love(Carly):  
friends as in your friends or friends as in her friends.

isn't it the same thing?

Your Love(Carly):  
no, its not the same thing, it's completely different!

look, I'm kinda not on speaking terms with Sam so, we were jst talkin about it. thats all.

Your Love(Carly):  
oh. really. well thats odd cuz, i just thought that whenever u were having "girl" problems you would come to me.

no, no I would, I mean... I do...will? I was just...her name popped up in the conversation, we chatted a little and... and nothing, thats it.

Your Love(Carly):  
oh ok. good to know, i guess.

yeah. it was all just...nothing...

Your Love(Carly):  
right. of course.

u sure ur not mad?

Your Love(Carly):  
noooo. I'm not mad.

good.

Your Love(Carly):  
Just make sure to tell that little whore? she shouldn't get 2 close 2 u, cuz u might just turn around with a knife for her back.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Carly's Phone:_**

1 Message From: Freddie Read

2 Messages From: Freddie Read

3 Messages From: Freddie Read

* * *

**_Sams Phone:_**

Text Message From: Bestie(Carls)  
Display Message?

Bestie(Carls): Well, i talked 2 him.

u did? ok what did he say?

Bestie(Carls): he's not talking 2 u. tht's y he's ignoring u.

_oh goodness. ignoring me? oh i wonder where he got THAT from?_

Bestie(Carls): yeah, Sam, idk.

when i say "THAT" I'm being sarcastic. he gets it from u!

Bestie(Carls): what? no. i didn't tell him to ignore u.

no _but_, when ur mad at a guy, don't u just ignore him?

Bestie(Carls): well yeah but.

yeah well me and Freddie were talkin abt that today so that's probably why he's ignoring me.

Bestie(Carls): u guys were talkin abt me?

not in a bad way. i was just trying 2 think like u so i would know what 2 do about Ethan.

Bestie(Carls): what happend with Ethan.

hello, Birthday?

Bestie(Carls): oh yeah. omg. happy birthday!

yeah u said that about 60 times today.

Bestie(Carls): ik. I'll make up for all those people who haven't wished u happy birthday.

Your alright Shay.

Bestie(Carls): Your not too bad yourself Puckett.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aww! I thought the last line was cute! Ok haha. That one was even more fun to make then the last one. It took me forever though haha. review please. remember I just started on fanfic so tell me how I do, ya dig? haha..I'm done.**

**Oh and also, (haha I guess I'm not done) but if your confused about who's texting who, I mean its not that hard to firgure out but like, whoever it is thats getting the texts is the one who's name _doesn't_ show up...its kinda confusing but its like your looking at their phone....through there eyes....yeah I make no sense. If your totally stumped on one then ask me in a review!!**

**Oh and ps:: the 'Fine, Good' was my Channy Reference. Lurve Channy too!**


	7. Frienemies Forever?

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOO, GET READY FOR THE MOST INTERESTING (and hardest for me to write!) Chapter in this story. Well I don't really know that but...yeah...it's close enough....anyhways...HERE IT IS.**

Spencer's Hot Blog!

Frenemies Forever?

Sup iCarly lovers. Then again, you may not even be iCarly lovers. You may just be Spencer lovers. If this is your case, please say "aye". Well, yeah, I can't here you, but that's the beauty of it. Becuase, even if nobody said anything, I can pretend like _someone _did. But, I guess you must be a fan of _one_ of the two becuase you spent your time coming to iCarly. com and clicking on my blog, just so you could see what's up with Spence. Well, I'll tell you what's up with Spence. CHAOS.

If any of you are wondering, "What ever are you talking about Spencer? How on earth could anything chaotic be going on in your average and completely normal life?" 1st, if any of you are nodding your head while reading this and agree with my impression of an average webbian, then you seriously need to go read some of my other blogs because this Spencer right here? Yeah, uhhh, pretty FAR from normal and or average. 2nd, if you know that I am not normal, but you do not know why anything in my life would be chaotic, then you obviously do not watch iCarly. If you do watch iCarly, then you must know Sam or Freddie, or more preferably, Sam, Freddie and the interactions that occur between the two tweens are a little less then....decent. If you can agree with my last statement then CONGRADULATIONS! YOU ARE A COMMITED iCarly VIEWER AND YOU WIN 10,000 DOLLARS!

No. you do not. You win something even better. The respect of Spencer Shay. Which is way better in my book.

Now let me tell you what exactly was so chaotic. Most of the chaos happend today, not too long ago actually, so it's still pretty fresh in my mind. Bloggers Tip #1: Make sure you blog about things while they are fresh in your mind.

Well, I was just comming back from the grocery store, mostly wondering why I even went to the grocery store since I had just gone the day before. But then again, Sam did come over that day and she did look pretty hungry...OK, so I'm not wondering anymore. Anyways, I'm carrying a bunch of grocerys, my thy cramping with every step, and the minute I step through the door I am attacked by a small blonde..... with purpose.

Now don't let her size deceive you. As a wise man once said, or at least everyone else does, 'Looks can be deceiving'. Underestimating someone like Sam would be like...like....sticking your hand in a blender; You wanna know what will happen...but you're hand just might get chopped off.

"Ugh! Finally!" The purposed blonde yells as she grabs one of the many grocery bags I was carrying, lightening my load..not by much.

"Oh, hello Sam. It's good to see you too. Oh what? No, no, don't worry. I got these." I said, mostly talking to myself considering Sam was busy rummeging through the grocery bag. She must have found something she liked because I heard a sigh of relief followed by a large burp. Now Sam eats a lot, everyone knows that. But today she seems to be on some kind of super duper eating spree. She's scarving down bag of potatoe chips after bag and just drank an entire leter of Peppy Cola in less then 30 seconds. Ok. Something's up. Even Sam doesn't eat like this.

"OK, what is it? Did you smack Gibby with a text book and get suspended again? Or did you spill the frog from the science lab into his pants?" It wouldn't have been the first time.

"I didin't do anything! That's just it! Ugh, can't anybody see that?"

"You wanna...talk about it?" Me and Sam don't do much 'heart to heart' stuff but I'll give it a try. So far I've been semi-succesfull with Carly. Semi.

"No. Let's just..talk about something else. OK?"

"Sure..where's Carly?" Sam ususally isn't here until 10 or 20 minutes after Carly. Usually because of detention.

"Oh, she's tutoring or something. I don't know." Sam wasn't answering like she was really thinking about it. Her mind was definatly on something, or maybe someone, else.

"Well where's Freddo?" Maybe her favorite passtime, which is making Freddie's life miserable, will cheer her up.

"Oh, I don't know? Why don't I call him and ask...oh wait! He's not taking my calls! Well that's ok..I can just text him right?" I wasn't sure if I was liking this game.

"Umm...I gue.."

"Oh yeah! He's not taking those either! Hmph. I mean who does that nub think he is not taking my calls like that?" Here we go with the retorical questions again.

"I don't know, are you guys like, fighting or some-"

"I mean it's not like I care! I mean, I could care less what Freddie does.... I just don't see why he's not taking them! Why's he being a jerk? I'm supposed to be the jerk!" OK, I'm thinking something happend today that I really should know first, before trying to figure out what she's talking about.

"OK, time out. You wanna explain to me what's going on here with you and Freddie?" I'm hoping it will make just a tiny bit more sense.

"Ok, so Ethan forgot my birthday and I was mad about it. I mean, I had the right to be mad about it right? Right. So we were talking, me and Freddie, and we made plans to meet up at the groovie smoothie for lunch. Then Ethan apologized and I forgave him and I had lunch with him and Freddie was all like, 'Ohhh you didn't meet me at the groovie smoothie' and I was like, 'my bad' and he was like 'whatever' and I was like 'what's your deal?' and he was like 'I'm texting Bridget' and I was like 'why would you text her, we hate her' and he was like 'I don't care' and I was just like 'ugh, what a great friend you are' and he was like 'don't text me anymore' and then he wouldn't take any of my texts!"

"Well....ahhhh...hmm..."

"And then I was like 'Carly, Freddies not texting me' and she was all 'why?' and I was like 'because he's a douche bag! Ask him why' and she was like 'OK' then I was all waiting and waiting and _then_ she was like 'he's ignoring you' and I was like 'that's lame' and she was like 'I hate Bridget Micheals' and I was like 'me too,'" Then she took a moment to breath "Then _I_ was like-"

She was interupted by Freddie flying into the door, red faced and looking pretty scary if you ask me. Then there was some yelling and screaming. I think I heard some altimatums and maybe some accusations. Then there was some more yelling and screaming. Some crying...haha no. there was no crying. But there was one thing. Chaos. Lots and lots of it.

And then there was Carly. And when she showed up I was thinking _Oh, happy day! Carly will stop the commotion, as always! _Let me tell you. I was dead wrong. Instead of commotion ending, Carly's entrence was more like a commotion magnet with more yelling and screaming and 'shhh calm down you guys' and 'SO JUST BECAUSE I DIDN'T ACCEPT YOUR CALL/TEXTS YOU PUT A DEAD SQUIRREL IN MY _LOCKER_? REALLY SAM?!?" and "WELL I SHOULDA PUT A SKUNK IN YOUR LOCKER BUT I DECIDED TO SAVE THAT ONE FOR THE SKUNK BAG HERSELF!" and soon enough, 'GUYS! JUST SHUT UP!' and 'Freddie...I think you should go...' and 'What? Carly?!?!' and finally 'Just...go!'

Then the door slammed,_ loud_. Then there was silence.

Like I said before, Chaos.


	8. It Depends

**Ok. Here's what I decided. I can't really think of any other ways to have only dialog chapters...cuz idk. I'm not super creative:}. So that's the main reason why last chapter was a blog on iCarly. com, hopefully everyone got that, and not a chat room or texting like the others. I was so sure I was cruising down in writers block but this chapter just kinda flew too me like..right now so I guess not. **

**Disclaimer:: iCarly is NOT owned by me.**

* * *

SPOV:

My life sucks right now. I'm sitting here, all alone, in my room because not only am I not wanted, but....well I guess I'm mostly not wanted. Anywhere.

I _was_ at Carly's house yesterday, chilling with Spencer. But Freddie had to come and ruin everything. Then after Freddie left, Spencer told me I should go home to cool down. His 'Nice guy' way of kicking me out. I could go back today but I'm afraid of seeing Freddie there again.

I don't know why but when we were all yelling and screaming, all I was thinking was _what the heck?!? _I mean, for one thing, I guess _Freddie's_ the one who should be mad, not me. But, he ignored my texts for that little skunk bag Bridget. I think I have the right to be a little bit _peeved._

Mostly, I was sort of torn because I never really yelled at Freddie liked that. Ever. Come to think of it, I never really yelled at anyone like that before. And I have done some pretty intense yelling. I don't know why I was so...so angry. It _was_ just a text. But Just the thought of that flirty little Bridget and Freddie texting about who knows what it just made me so...so...what's the word? Wait a sec...uh oh...I hope I'm not-

_Blink! _My computers 'new message' sound went off.

Ready, Freddie: Sam?

Ready, Freddie: Are you on?

Ready, Freddie: Sam?

Freddie was messaging me. Which was weird because this whole 'fiasco' just happened yesterday. Who knows, maybe he's planning on cranking his apology.

Sam-i-Am: I'm not talking to you.

Ready, Freddie: But, you are talking to me. Right now.

Sam-i-Am: I'm chatting with you. Not talking.

Ready, Freddie: But, won't chatting lead to talking?

Sam-i-Am: idk. Maybe.

Ready, Freddie: Maybe?

Sam-i-Am: It depends.

Ready, Freddie: On what?

Sam-i-Am: On whether or not you apologize to me. If so, then yes.

Ready, Freddie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What? Me? Apologize to you? I think you got it all switched around Sam. I'm the one with a deceased squirrel carcass in my locker!

Sam-i-Am: Okay, okayy. So I might have gone a little bit overboard. _But!_ that doesn't give you any reason to ignore my texts.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah. You're right.

Sam-i-Am: I mean, that was like, really immature and-wait...what did you say?

Ready, Freddie: I said you're right.

Sam-i-Am: Oh. Well, never mind then...I guess.

Ready, Freddie: So...I guess I'm sorry for not taking your texts.

Sam-i-Am: And my calls!

Ready, Freddie: And your calls. Happy?

Sam-i-Am: Yes. Yes I am.

Ready, Freddie: Ahem *cough, cough.*

Sam-i-Am: You're excused.

Ready, Freddie: Sam.

Sam-i-Am: Freddie.

Ready, Freddie: Sam...

Sam-i-Am: Freddie....

Ready, Freddie: *_*

Sam-i-Am: OK, OK, fine! Gah! I'm sorry for putting a dead squirrel in your locker. There!

Ready, Freddie: And...

Sam-i-Am: I'm not gonna apologize for putting a skunk in Bridget's locker. I was gonna do that anyways.

Ready, Freddie: Harsh, but not what I was talking about.

Sam-i-Am: Then...what else do I have to apologize for???

Ready, Freddie: Let me give you a hint. Big. Blueberry. Muffin.

Sam-i-Am: Ummm...

Ready, Freddie: Anything beginning to jell here?

Sam-i-Am: Blueberry muffin......what?...oh...that...

Ready, Freddie: Yeah. _That._

Sam-i-Am: Yeah, I'm uh, sorry about standing you up at lunch the other day. I kinda spaced. Thinking about Ethan, you know?

Ready, Freddie: Yeah, I guess I forgive you. I just....

Sam-i-Am: What?

Ready, Freddie: I mean was it really THAT hard to just show up?

Sam-i-Am: I guess not....

Ready, Freddie: And if not that, at least call me or text me or SOMETHING so I wouldn't go all the way to Groovy Smoothie for nothing?

Sam-i-Am: No. It wasn't. I'm sorry!...It's just...I reallllly like Ethan.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah. I get that much.

Sam-i-Am: So, are we cool?

Ready, Freddie: Sure. It's no fun being mad at peoples anyway.

Sam-i-Am: lol. That's true. Man, I'm sooo bored.

Ready, Freddie: I'm not...doing anything right now, you wanna...go to Groovy Smoothie? For_ real_ this time?

Sam-i-Am: Sure.=] But, you're still buying right?

Ready, Freddie: Haha. Yeah, I'll buy. But I expect you to be there!

Sam-i-Am: I WILL BE!

Ready, Freddie: Promise?

Sam-i-Am: Promise:]

* * *

**Kay thanks for reading! I tried to put the least bit of Sam's P.O.V. as I could cuz, I just hate writing "he said" and "she said." that's mostly the reason why I write in this story format. Review please! Tell me if I'm ruining the story because I kinda feel like I will if I'm not careful.**


	9. Treachery

**1st of all, if there are any people who like, actually enjoy reading only dialog stories and can't stand one's like **_**this **_**one, I just wanna apologize in advance, because well, this chapter is gonna be a Freddie POV. I haven't done one yet...that I can think of so, I wanted to try it. Love you guys who love my story and love you guys who hate it too=]. At least you read it, and that's all that matters.**

**Disclaimer:: iDo not own iCarly.**

* * *

FPOV

The second I logged off the computer, I rushed for my hoodie and ran out the door. Why was I so exited, I couldn't even tell you, but I was, just the same.

I was half way down the street opposite of the Groovy Smoothie, when I thought to myself: _Hold on there, Freddie. You don't wanna seem anxious do you? Of course not! _My inside voice was right. I look like a little boy running to the candy store. If Sam see's me, she'll totally know I have feelings for her, something I am TOTALLY not ready for her to know.

Since I knew Sam was pretty lazy and that it would take her a while to get there, do to her laziness, I made a left turn, back around the corner, into my apartment building and up to Carly's door. Spencer opened the door after I knocked a few times, anxiously.

"Whoa there!" Spencer was standing in some kind of karate self defense stance.

"Hey Spence. Can I come in?"

"Um, no offence Freddie, but if we wanted you to come in, do you honestly we would have actually had the door _locked _today?" Hmm. I didn't notice.

"Oh, I didn't notice....Hey is Carly here?" I asked as I brushed passed him into the living room.

"Yes! Why don't you step right in Freddie?" He said sarcastically. "Carly's upstairs by the way. But, I'm not sure she's too happy with you Freddo. I haven't exactly heard the best things come out of her mouth about you." Oh yeah. Carly's mad at me too...I guess I was so focused on Sam that I just forgot.

"No. She's not. What do you want Freddie? 'Cause unless you're here to apologize to me then I don't wanna hear it." Carly said while descending the stairs. Now, _that_ sounded weird coming out of her mouth. Especially directed to _me_. I mean, Carly's never mad at _me. _Not_ Freddie._

"Actually, I am here to apologize." She thought about it for a second, then proceeded to say,

"Go on."

"Carly. I'm sorry for being friends with Bridget. I know now that being friends with a girl who is totally evil, is against best friend code or whatever." I know it wasn't very sincere but it _was_ a minor situation. Plus, I was _really_ just trying to pass time.

"_That's _what you call an apology?" Okay then. I guess she wasn't taking my stalled excuse.

"Uhhh,"

"Freddie you say you're sorry now, but when we get to school, you're just gonna walk up to Bridget and say 'What's up, girl?' like you would have if me and Sam _weren't_ angry with you in the first place." She's right. I probably would have.

"Ugh, come on Carly! Bridget is a really nice girl, if you just took the time to get to know her-"

"Well, maybe I don't want to get to know her, did that ever occur to you? And duh, she's nice to you, Freddie! She's F-L-I-R-T-I-N-G with you!" Okay hold the phone.

"What? What makes you think she's flirting with me? She has a bunch of 10th grade guys just waiting in line to go out with her!" I mean, come on. Carly has to be reasonable.

"Ugh, Freddie you are so clueless! Don't you get it! OK. There are only 2 reasons why she would be flirting with you. 1) She's tired of the usual 10th grader and she wants to try something 'new'. or 2) She thinks you and Sam are dating and she wants to date you _just_ to push her off the edge. And all the signs are pointing at number 2!"

"What? That's crazy! She, she wouldn't do that! You think she's evil Carly, but she's not! I swear!"

"You know what Freddie...I really hate fighting about this. It's so stupid, I mean, we're supposed to be like, best friends." She plopped onto the couch looking up at me standing.

"Like?" I said crossing my arms, teasing.

"You know what I mean." She said pulling me down onto the couch next to her.

"Yeah. I'm not really good at this 'girls being mad at me thing.'"

"Did you talk to Sam yet?" Oh crap.

"Awww man. I...I gotta go! Carly, I'll text you later, okay?" She nodded, looking confused, as I ran off into the hallway. Well I guess it's back to the running again.

* * *

I burst into the Groovy Smoothie to find Sam sitting at our usual table. I'm relieved to see she wasn't mad. Since I was kinda late. She was beaming actually. The biggest smile I have ever seen on Sam's face. Hmm, she must be just as exited about hanging out after all this hullabaloo as I was.

I start to approach the table when out of nowhere I see a dirty-blonde headed boy reach it first. Two smoothies in hand.

"Thanks Ethan." She says flirtily. And blushes. Usually I would think this is cute, and very unlike Sam, but I was way to furious to even acknowledge it.

"Uhh, hey Sam. Ethan." I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, Freddie, hey! It's about time you got here! What, were you paying me back for the other day?"

"No. I was just at Carly's and I, uh, lost track of time." Still through clenched teeth.

"Oh well, while I was waiting, Ethan just happened to show up and offered to buy me my smoothie," She smiles at him and he winks at her in return. Sick. I. Am. Not. Seeing. This. "So, you wouldn't have to buy me one. Wasn't super sweet of him?"

"Oh. Yes. That was just, so sweet. Thank you. Ethan So sweet." The words were barely audible.

"No problem, man." He said it to me, but if I didn't know any better, like say if I was a deaf person, I would have thought he was saying it to Sam. More even saying it to Sam's neck.

"Ugh, stop it!" She said, although I'm sure she didn't really want him to. "Freddie, I hope you don't mind him hanging with us, do you?" OF COURSE I MIND HIM HANGING OUT WITH US!

"No, no, of course I don't mind. It's just, no disrespect to Ethan," Complete disrespect to Ethan, "but, I just thought we were gonna hang out, you know, just the two of us." Just the two of us. As in not the three of us. As in No Ethan Included.

"Well, maybe if you were here earlier, Ethan wouldn't of had to keep me company while I was waiting." Now she was talking with clenched teeth. What? Where does she get off talking to me with clenched teeth?

"Well, Sam, if you had showed up the other day in the first place, then we wouldn't be having this discussing at all, would we?" I glared at her. And she fought back with daggers.

What was I doing? Getting her pissed, that's what I was doing. Was I stupid? I'm trying to win her over not 'push her over the edge', like Carly said.

"Whoa, why don't we just calm down here. Sam, I forgot the straws, you wanna grab 'em for me?" She looked like she was going to refuse but apparently his 'cute' face was much to hard to say no to.

He watched her as she walked away and waited until she was out of earshot. Then he turned to me and smirked. Smirked? Um, why the fudge was this guy smirking at me?

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just...do you like, think she's hotter when she's mad or something? 'Cause.... you seem to piss her off a lot."

"Um, I'm not sure I feel comfortable talking about whether or not I think she's 'hot', with her boyfriend." I only like to discuss her hotness by myself thank you.

He laughs. "Dude, whatever. Look, no hard feelings about this right? I know this was gonna be your guys time to officially make up."

"Yeah, whatever. I guess it doesn't matter now 'cause....Wait, how did you know that we were fighting?"

He looked over at Sam, who was yelling at T-Bo about how their weren't anymore straws in the dispenser and that he needed to refill it, pronto. When he was sure she wasn't paying any attention he laughed again and said,

"OK, dude, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, but you gonna swear not to spill to Sam." Ha. Now I have even _more_ reason to tell her.

"Sure?"

"Bro's Honor?" He put his fist out for a knuckle-touch.

"Bro's.... Honor?" Wear does this guy get this stuff?

"Yeah. I mean, we're bro's right? Me and you?" Humph. Another thing he has completely wrong.

"Yeah...sure dude. 'Bro's Honor' or whatever," We knuckle touch and he motions me to get closer. As if Sam _isn't_ about 12 meters away from us.

"OK, I kinda eavesdropped on your guys online chat." Oh no he didn't.

"What?!?" I yell and he covers my mouth. Bleach. I remove his dirty hand off of my mouth and he continues.

"Shhhh! Look, I logged onto the chatroom and your guys conversation showed up. I was gonna jump in but I saw that you were in a deep conversation so I decided to just wait." Is he serious?

"Are you serious? So, what, this whole 'coincidental appearance' isn't so coincidental?" He must be crazy. If Sam finds out he's duping her like that...

"Psh, of course not. As if I'd ever come to this lame place on purpose? I mean, it's like tacky, died, came back reincarnated, and in the form of a restaurant or whatever you call this...thing." He says 'thing' with such disdain it angers me. He looks around, chuckling ever so much at the decoraions. Okay. Now, he's gone wayyy to far. Nobody. makes fun. of Groovy Smoothie. At least not on my watch.

"Ethan, I don't know who you think you are, or what your problem is, or where you even popped up from! But Sam loves this place, okay? And she-"

"Hey, don't get me wrong Freddo! I love this place too. See that hot smoothie selling chick over there? She was checkin' me out," He takes out a small piece of paper, "Got her digits" He smiles at me for approval. That's it. That's just about as much jerk-offness as one Freddie can take.

"Um, hey dude? Yeah, that?" I say pointing at the paper," NOT COOL. And don't call me Freddo! Spencer calls me that, and occasionally Sam! Are you either one of them? Yeah. Didn't think so. You know you think you're just sooo slick don't you? Yeah well, news flash buddy:" I push him slightly whenever I refer to him. He's really being a douche and it's seriously pissing me off.

"Don't push me! I'll rearrange your face Freddork!" Yeah..... He probably could. He was taller then me and just a little bit muscli-er. If that even made sense.

So while we're having our little push fest, I finally get pushed into a table, which causes Sam to run over.

"What in the.... What is going on here? Freddie?" Why is she looking at me?

"Ask your precious boyfriend!" I say, with a mocking voice, dusting myself off.

"Ethan?" Sam looks at him expectantly.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that Freddie here, was saying that he always thought that the Groovin' Smoothie was a lame place to hang out. I mean, I told him you love this place, but he just said he doesn't really care what you love, because it's not like you're opinion is important to him." What the heck? Is he seriously trying to turn this whole thing on me? Honestly? How did I not see that this guy was a total jerk, before?

Sam looks at me and instead of the expected anger in her eyes, I see hurt. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!

"No! Sam, he's...he's lying to you!" I stutter, "C'mon Sam I love the Groovy Smoothie, you know that! And anyway, you know you're opinion matters to me, Sam! I would never say that! Come on you.... you gotta believe me!"

She looked down. Her mouth opened but there was no answer. I see water forming in her eyes.

"Sam..." I whisper. I can't believe this. This...this guy comes here, out of the blue, goes out with Sam, lies to her, and she believes him, of course, Hook, line and sinker. Talk about a turn for the worst.

"So...so, so, what? You're just gonna....gonna forget about us being best friends...and... and your gonna believe this guy you _just _met two weeks ago?" Still no answer.

"Fine. You know what, don't believe me. I'm so out of here. Have fun with your jerk." I started walking out the door and just before I left I heard,

"Oh. She will!" I turned back to see his arm around Sam and her head resting on his chest. I was stung by not only by the usual jealousy, but a weird sensation I had never experienced before. Treachery. And I sure didn't like it.

* * *

**Haha, I had to look up treachery. Only because I was origionally gonna use betrayal but I didn't quite think it fit, so I went to thesaurus. com. **

**Anyways, tell me what ya think! I liked it. haha. And not just because it's mine, I mean, I really did like this chapter it is probably my favorite. And I totally just made it up off the spot so yeah...REVIEW. Even if you really did hate it, tell me how stupid and irrelevant it was in an angry review! Iloveyou=]**


	10. Emotions Revealed

**Chapter 10!!! Enjoyyyyyyy:]**

**Disclaimer:: I do not own iCarly or it's characters.**

SPOV:

Let's get something straight here. I'm resting my head on my boyfriends chest, not because he smells good or because he's just so buff, but because I don't want him to see me cry. I, Sam Puckett, do not cry. And if my boyfriend saw me cry, I might just cry out of pure embarrassment.

I just couldn't believe it. I mean, yeah, me and Freddie argue non-stop and we say mean things about each other, we always have. But, in all these years of our pranking, bickering, and fighting, we have never been able to admit that we aren't like, best friends and that we really don't care about each other. No matter how many times I prank Freddie, I know he won't hold a grudge because, well that's just how it is with us.

And when Ethan told me what he said, that Freddie's hated the Groovy Smoothie all this time we've been coming here. That my opinion doesn't matter to him in the long run. I didn't get angry like I normally would or just brush it off as a minor insult. It really did hurt when he said that and not only because we don't usually go_ that_ far in our frenemieship, but mostly because..._his_ opinion has _always_ mattered to me. And to hear him say mine doesn't, it just doesn't make any sense.

I try to hold it in for the sake of Ethan's shirt, but I can't, and just a few tears escape from my eyes, dampening his shirt just a little. He looks at me with this weird expression like he can't believe I'm actually crying post this situation. I can't believe it either, so I don't blame him.

"Sam? Are you...crying?"

I sniffle. "No. What would make you think that?" I sniffle again, wipe my nose and look up at him with a fake smile.

"Oh, I don't know..the tears, the sniffling, the hiding your head, take your pick." I can tell he's trying to make me feel better by being funny. His sarcasm only puts me in a crappier mood.

"I'm okay. I swear." Another fake smile. I guess he bought it because then he says,

"So....you wanna...." While he was contemlating something for us to do, I stop him with a hand gesture.

"Actually, I think I just wanna go home...if that's okay with you?" Why I'm asking his permission, I will never know.

"Um..yeah sure...lemme walk you..." He motions me to the entrance and follows me out. As I walk out, I think I see him pause and turn back, to the new smoothie selling chick, then continue walking out with a new-found smirk on is face. Hmmm, I wonder why. Whatever. Thoughts and confusion about what just happened are flying through my brain frantically and I just want to go home, go to my room, and jam my head into my pillow. Oh yeah, and NEVER come out.

* * *

CPOV:

The next day, I walked into the entrance of the school, hoping to find Freddie. I decided that it was kind of stupid, being mad at him just for being friends with Bridget, and apparently him and Sam already got settled, so I decided to let him know that he can hang out with anyone he wants, and that It won't have any negative affect on our friendship.

I see Sam at our lockers and approach her.

"Hey. What's up? I missed you yesterday, how come you didn't come by? Actually it was kinda weird not seeing you there, it was like, something was missing.." I laugh. She doesn't. Okay, what's up with her?

"Um, are you doin' okay?" She looked straight up miserable.

"I'm fine," She said, talking more to her locker then me. I was dying to say something like 'Are you sure? You don't look okay', or 'Did something happen yesterday? Do you wanna talk about it?' but I know their is no point in milking this cow. Sam will tell me when she's ready.

I settle with, "Okay, if you say so." And turn to my own locker to grab my books.

"Hello Sam." I hear Freddie say. _There_ he is. Ahem, where's my hello? And why did he say it like that? All cold? Doesn't Freddie have some type of feeling's for her now?

Sam turns to him, not changing her miserable expression, and turns back to her locker. It wasn't opening, probably because of her lack of dedication towards putting in the correct combination. She obviously was just trying to keep her gaze away from Freddie.

"Right. You're still mad at me. Of course," he turns to me and greets me with a not so warm hello.

"Um, Freddie," I whisper to him while Sam bangs on her locker, "you mind explaining to me what's going on?"

"Hey guys! Sup, babe." Ethan says to us, the second part was for Sam, I presume, and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aww, they're so cute. Aww, Poor Freddie.

"Why don't you ask Ethan." Freddie says, giving him the death stare. Wow, I really missed something huge yesterday.

"You know what Freddie, I don't think your presence is needed here. Isn't that right Sam?" He looks at her for backup but she just stares at the ground.

"On the contrary, Ethan," He spits his name, "I think it's _you _who isn't needed here. Nor wanted. " Since when did these to go from bro's to enemies? I mean, I know Freddie's jealous but, this isn't like him.

"Whatever, Benson. I'm not the one who's been lying for who knows how long."

"What? You are the one who's been lying! Sam! You seriously are taking this guys side, I mean, really?" Still no response from Sam.

"Hey, douche bag, leave her alone, she _obviously_ doesn't associate with losers."

"Well then what's she doing dating you?" Ha. Freddie told him.

"Will you guys just...just stop? Let's go." Sam says to me, but Ethan follows her.

"Not you!" She yells louder then intended.

"But I just thought..." He looks at her confused.

"Look! I just! I just need my space okay? Can you give me that? Come on Carly." I look between Ethan and Freddie. I'm hoping Sam will plan on opening up soon because I am so confused right now.

"Sam! Sam!" I have to run to keep up with her because she's booking it 'full speed ahead' down the hall.

"What?" She turns around and hisses at me.

"I...would you just.... please tell me what's going on?"

"I can't! I..I just can't!" She screams angrily.

"Why not?!" I match her tone.

"Because...because.....because _I_ don't even know!!" She runs for real now, down the hallway, past the staring students, passed our lockers, past Ethan's angry expression and Freddie's concerned one, and out the door, without once looking back.

* * *

**Ehhhh. That chapter was kinda dramatic. But it was like that so that more of Sam's feelings about Freddie would become a lot more noticeable. Review..tell me what you think. By the time this is updated, I should have the rest, or a majority, of the story done so tell me what your opinion so I can change anything if I have to!**


	11. Mama Says: Knock You Out

**Here's chapter 11. I really wanna get this story over with. Sorry for the long ash wait haha. I just kinda got swamped with homework and other stuff. Happy reading.[=)B] haha. Spongebob.**

**

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

I am sitting in World History. The class where I _usually_ pass notes with Sam. Unfortunately, though, Sam is mad at me. As if it matters anyways, because she left school two periods ago. I don't care though. Why should I?

Okay. I'm lying. I do care. _a lot_. Actually, I'm freaking out. I shouldn't care. I wish I didn't care. But I do. I'm going crazy becuase now I'm worried sick. I just hope she went to Carly's. She's probably just sitting on the couch with Spencer, watching MMA while waiting for Carly to get home. And most importantly: Safe. I tried to tell myself that. I wanted to believe it. But I didn't. I couldn't.

The worst part is I am thinking about all this while taking a unit test on World War II. I can't think straight so I'm just filling in random bubbles. One of the questions has a typo, I see. Instead of D) None of the above, it says D) All of the above. I check D. Who cares. I'll retake the test. That's not the point. The point is Sam is somewhere, anywhere, and she's upset. Sam+Upset= Vulnerable. Sam+Vulnerable=Not Good.

"Alright class. 30 minutes is up, put down your pencils and pass up your tests." The teacher, Mr. Mullen, orders. I have about 2% of the test done. I heard it counts for like, 50% of our grade. Whatever. I pass my test up to Carly in front of me.

"How'd you do?" She smiles, expectant of a completely filled out, and correctly answered, paper. Then her eyes bulge.

"Freddie!? What is this! Are you crazy? You know this test is 50%-"

"NO TALKING UNTIL ALL TESTS ARE IN MS. SHAY!" Mr. Mullen scolds her. She hangs her head and passes the pile of papers from our row to the teacher. The bell rings and everyone files out.

* * *

At lunch, Carly and I sit at our usual table.

"Okay, Freddie. You really need to tell me what's going on because I think I just might be the only one on this planet who _doesn't." She is whispering as if it's crucial that no one else overhears. I play with my food. Today's lunch is 'mashed potatoes', 'turkey' and 'gravy.'_

"What is this, Thanksgiving Dinner?" I ask Carly, completely ignoring her urgent tone.

"What? Yes! Thanksgiving is in like, two days! Gosh, Freddie! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you switched brains with Sam today!"

It gets quiet for a while. Someone at a table behind me sneezes. Being the gentleman I am, I say bless you, but I don't turn around. Then I hear a very hesitant "....God??" Idiot.

"Well, Freddo, I hope you're satisfied," Ethan says, as he approaches our table. I am super tense now that he has walked up to us but I keep looking at my food. I try to ignore him, for his sake. And Sam's.

"Ethan, do you mind? We're kind of having a private conversation and-"

"Can it Buttercup." He interrupts Carly with his cliche 'jerk' insult and turns back to me. But she's not having it.

"Uhh! Excuse me?" She stands up and puts her hands on her hips all 'oh no you didn't' like.

"Ughhhhh, oh my freakin'....Okay, see that guy over there? I overheard him say he thinks you're cute." He lies. Her eyes bulge once more, but this time with a smile, and she heads for the strangers table, falling for his trick.

"Yes, finally. Anyways...where were we? Oh yeah. You know, I don't think Sam is too happy with me either right now." You got that right. "So I think I might just dump her and go for Olivia."

Man, this guy gets me. But I'm not gonna give him the advantage of getting angry.

"Who's Olivia," I say calmly into my food.

"That sexy smoothie chic, remember from that lamesmoothie bar? Yeah. That's her. She is H-O-T. I mean, can you say _cleavage!_" This guy is a huge pig. And I mean huge. Huge as in he could win a blue ribbon in the State Fair.

"But, then again, so is Sam. Hmm, maybe I'll bone her first, then I'll decide." After that it was all sort of a blur.

From what I can remember, I jumped out of my seat and punched Ethan as hard as I could. It was so quick, yet it was as if it were in slow motion. I think there were some girls screaming, but all the sound was gone. It was like one of those old, silent movies. Some teachers ran up to me and my throbbing hand, looking at a KO'd Ethan on the floor, and pointing in my direction. One of them in the direction of the office. I guessed that she was telling me to go to Mr. Franklin's office. As I was walking, all the sound and motion started to flood back into my head.

When I heard all the yelling of teachers telling people to back up, and girls screaming "CALL THE NURSE! CALL THE AMBULANCE!", I ran as fast as I could. Past the lunchroom, past the school entrance, down the hallway, past the lockers, past Principal Franklin's office, and out the door.

* * *

Friday, November 23

Ready, Freddie is online.

Sam-i-Am is online.

Ready, Freddie: ...hey

Sam-i-Am: Hi

Ready, Freddie: I haven't seen you in a while

Sam-i-Am: Yeah, just been doin' some thinkin'

Ready, Freddie: About...

Sam-i-Am: Ethan...... you...

Ready, Freddie: Oh.

Sam-i-Am: Yeah.

Ready, Freddie: Soooooo....... you were thinkin' about me huh? *wink, wink*

Sam-i-Am: Hahaha. You're so gay:]

Ready, Freddie: Right, so...are you still mad at me? Or is that one of the things you were thinkin' about?

Sam-i-Am: Yeah. It was. And no, after yesterday, I'm not mad at you anymore.

Ready, Freddie: What happend yesterday?

Sam-i-Am: It's a long story.

Ready, Freddie: I have time.

Sam-i-Am: It's not like, interesting.

Ready, Freddie: Bore me.

Sam-i-Am: Well, I guess I should tell you first off, me and Ethan are _officially over_.

Ready, Freddie: ...oh. umm brb:]

Sam-i-Am: ummm..okayy...

Ready, Freddie: Kay. Back.

Sam-i-Am: Where'd you do?

Ready, Freddie: To go do my Happy dance. I've been saving it for this occasion=]

Sam-i-Am: Lol, What are you so happy about?

Ready, Freddie: That guy was a jerk. Especially to you. I hope you know that.

Sam-i-Am: Oh trust me I do.

Ready, Freddie: Wait so, what happend?

Sam-i-Am: Wellll, he came to my house yesterday. He brought me some work I missed while I wasn't at school.

Ready, Freddie: You were gone for a really long time.

Sam-I-Am: I was gone 4 days.

Ready, Freddie: That may not seem like long to you but, we were worried. Me and Carly, I mean.

Sam-i-Am: Well, thanks. Anyways, when my mom yelled that my boyfriend was here, I just really didn't wanna talk to him. Or anyone for that matter. And when I saw him I noticed he wasn't that cute anymore.

Ready, Freddie: Oh?

Sam-i-Am: Oh.

Ready, Freddie: Hmm. So you broke up with him? Because he wasn't cute? Not that I'm, defending him or anything...

Sam-i-Am: No I know what it sounds like but, It was more then that. He just seemed to have.....changed...

Ready, Freddie: I know what you mean. Kind of like, he's not the person you thought he was.

Sam-i-Am: Exactly.

Ready, Freddie: So, _then _you broke up with him, right?

Sam-I-Am: Well, when I told him I wasn't "feeling it" anymore, he got all mad and we faught, then I was like, "Maybe we should just do eachother a favor and see other people"

Ready, Freddie: That was a good way to let him down easy.

Sam-I-Am: Yeah but, trust me, I don't plan on seeing ANYONE knew anytime soon.

Ready, Freddie: Oh..

Sam-i-Am: Yeah.

Ready, Freddie: No one?

Sam-i-Am: Nope.

Ready, Freddie: Not one guy? One minuscule relationship?

Sam-i-Am: Not one guy.

Ready, Freddie: Oh. Okayy, I guess...If that's what you want.

Sam-i-Am: Why..were you thinking of someone?

Ready, Freddie: Uhh...1 person..

Sam-i-Am: This person.....they like me or something?

Ready, Freddie: You could say that...

Sam-i-Am: Oh.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah...

Sam-i-Am: Well, just let them know I'm just going through some stuff right now.

Ready, Freddie: Sure. Right. Of course. I'll let him know.

Sam-i-Am: Wait, is he really cute???

Ready, Freddie: Ummm...

Sam-i-Am: Right, right, you're a guy I forgot.

Ready, Freddie: Oh, that's nice.

Sam-i-Am: You know what I mean.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah.

Sam-i-Am: Yeah.

Ready, Freddie: ....Yup.

Sam-i-Am: Okayy the suspence is killing me. WHO IS THIS GUY?? I mean, not that I'm gonna go out with him..I just wanna know...you know...just in case...

Ready, Freddie: Oh umm...

Sam-i-Am: Do I know him?

Ready, Freddie: Oh yeah..

Sam-i-Am: Is he a friend...

Ready, Freddie: I hope so...

Sam-i-Am: Ugh who is it??

Ready, Freddie: Okay, if I tell you who it is....you promise not to get all weird?

Sam-i-Am: What do you mean 'all weird?'

Ready, Freddie: Like, I'll tell you, but you pretend that I didn't tell you. Like you didn't hear it from me.

Sam-i-Am: Okayy. I guess. Sure.

Ready, Freddie: Okay.......Well...

Sam-i-Am: Come on! Spit it out!!

Ready, Freddie: The guy who likes you........is....

Sam-i-Am: Is....?

Ready, Freddie: Me....?

Sam-i-Am: ........

Ready, Freddie: Sam? Are you there.

Sam-i-Am: You.

Ready, Freddie: *Sighs* Yes.

Sam-i-Am: Like....me?

Ready, Freddie: ....Mmm Hmm...

Sam-i-Am: Oh.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah.

Sam-i-Am: Ummmm, thanks.....I guess?

Ready, Freddie: Uhh...sure?

Sam-i-Am: Hmm okayy. I uh, gotta go now...

Ready, Freddie: Oh..okay...

Sam-i-Am: I'll see you at school tomorow?

Ready, Freddie: You're gonna go to school?

Sam-i-Am: Uh yeah, I was planning on it....

Ready, Freddie: Okay.....I'll see you.....I guess.

Sam-i-Am: Hey wait.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah?

Sam-i-Am: I heard you punched Ethan today.

Ready, Freddie: Ughhh. Who told you?

Sam-i-Am: Actually, I saw Ethan's black eye when he came over. Then he explained.

Ready, Freddie: ...You're like, totally PO'd?

Sam-i-Am: Nope.

Ready, Freddie: No?

Sam-i-Am: I laughed.

Ready, Freddie: You...laughed?

Sam-i-Am: Yep. I thought it was hilarious. I'm rubbing off on you Fredd-o

Ready, Freddie: Yeah. haha. I guess you are.

Sam-i-Am: Well...see ya.

Ready, Freddie: Yeah, see ya.:]

Sam-i-Am has logged off.

Ready, Freddie has logged off.

* * *

**Well, tell a sistah what you think! This is another chapter off the top of my head sooo yeah. REVIEW!**


	12. Carly's Hot Blog!: I Need Your Help!

**Okayyy. Herr ya go! I am almost done with the story. Confucius predicts about 3, 4 more chapters? Maybe less? Idk we shall see. Aight. Read. That's what you came here for isn't it?**

**iAm getting tired of repeating the fact that iDo not own iCarly:]**

* * *

Hey there, iCarly viewers. Aight. I have a problem here. Now, most of you guys know my two best friends in the whole, wide, world: Freddie and Sam, right? Right. And because they are my two best friends, no one should know them better then me, right? What's that? Spencer? Oh yeah. Me or Spencer. The point is, for the past few days, I'm not really sure who these people are and what they did with my best friends.

So here's where you come in. I tell you guys some of the deets, you guys decide what's going on, because neither me or Spencer can figure this one out. I'm counting on you guys.

Lemme start with this. On Thanksgiving, of course I invited Freddie over. I didn't have to invite Sam because she was there anyway. You might think, hey? Shouldn't Freddie be celebrating Thanksgiving with his family? Isn't that the traditional way to celebrate Thanksgiving? Well, WHO ASKED YOU? Hahaha. No. Just kidding. There actually is a perfectly good reason why Freddie didn't want to have Thanksgiving dinner at his own house.

That reason is because Freddie wanted to have a nice, traditional turkey dinner. Maybe some gravy, some hash browns, some mashed 'tators. Sounds good huh? Yeah. Sounds good to Freddie too. But not so much to Freddie's mom. So because of this, his Ms. Benson decided to have a more healthy Thanksgiving dinner, she would make Tofurkey. What is Tofurkey you ask? Well, you ask many questions. But, lucky for you, I am a people person, so I will answer you. Tofurkey is a mixture of Tofu and some kind of other Turkey-like substance. It is also a much healthier alternative then greasy Turkey. Do you see why Freddie made the decision to eat Thanksgiving dinner at _my _house now? Good. You're catching on.

So, when Freddie walks in whistling all happy like, he stops when he spots Sam on the couch. She looks up at him and there's this long, awkward silence. Finally, Sam waves a little wave and says, 'Hey' along with a little smile. Freddie does the same. And there's more awkward silence.

**QUESTION #1:** What do YOU think is up with the awkward silence and 'hey's'?

I walk over to them and end the silence by greeting Freddie. I gesture for him to follow me into the kitchen to check out the delish dinner me and Spencer are making. My granddad is also helping us, he happens to be an awesome cook.

So then their's dinner. I sit in between Spencer and my granddad, leaving two spaces left at the table, right next to each other. Now, normally, Sam would complain about having to sit next to the nub and Freddie would complain that Sam is going to eat his food when he wasn't looking but, well that day wasn't so normal. Sam and Freddie approach the seats at the same time, look at the position of them both, look at each other, do that little awkward smile thing and then, sit down. WHAT THE HECK?!?

**QUESTION #2: **Why didn't Sam and Freddie argue about sitting next to each other?

Later, after dinner, we all settled in the living room to see what's on for Thanksgiving. There were some boring family movies but we wanted something that will keep us awake. We decided on MMA. Normally Freddie's not allowed to watch MMA, but his mom isn't here, _another_ great reason to spend Thanksgiving at my house.

The seating goes as follows: Granddad in the recliner, Spencer on the futon chair, me on the floor next the the couch and Sam and Freddie, on the couch. Together. Odd? Yes. Bad? Maybe not.

Most people who know Sam, know that she loves Mixed Martial Arts. It's what she lives for. Or at least, one of the things. And, again if this was a normal day, she would usually be yelling 'OH COME ON!' or 'GET 'EM IN A HEAD LOCK, MAN!' or even 'DUDE! HE'S RIGHT THERE!' But that day, again was not normal.

Sam wasn't very loud, aside from the occasional 'Dang it.' or 'Shoot' which was always in a quiet whisper. And instead of grabbing Freddie in a head lock, she kept grabbing his hand whenever the wrestler she was rooting for got hit. She was squeezing his hand every once in a while but then would change her mind, and pull it back. Freddie was just sitting there with a smug smile. Hmmmm.

**QUESTION #3:** Why isn't Freddie in a headlock?

**ADDITIONAL QUESTION:** Why is Freddie smiling about Sam holding his hand?

Well that's all. If ANY of you can help me figure out what is happening to my best friends, I would be eternally grateful. And you might just get your name mentioned on iCarly! So guess fast...that clock is ticking!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! Ohh and you should like, totally write reviews answering the questions, then I can do a Re: blog and have Carly post the winners and crap. Oshay. **

**Best wishes, smelly fishes...**

**~*JudyKazam**


	13. Carly's Hot Blog! Re: I Need Your Help!

**okayy. gotta give MAJOR credit to the 1 person who actually answered the q's, KeyLimePie14. I was thinking of waiting for more people to review, but then...well I decided not to:p. Anyways...Her ya go:)  
**

* * *

Re: I Need Your Help!

So last week, in my blog, I asked you guys some Quest-Iones about how Sam and Freddie have been acting lately. Particularly on Thanksgiving. So, I checked your answers and HERE are my favorite.:]

**QUESTION #1:** What do YOU think is up with the awkward silence and the 'hey's'?

**KeyLimePie14's Answer: **Hm...it might have something to do with the whole "I'm Freddie and I happen to be in love with Sam Puckett. Whoops! I just told her that too. And guess what? She didn't beat me up for it...Maybe she digs me too?"

**Hahah. That is very good thought. I think I will talk to Freddie about that.**

**QUESTION #2: **Why didn't Sam and Freddie argue about sitting next to each other?

**KeyLimePie14's Answer: **Please refer to question one...thank you. (:

**Well, you're very, very, welcome:]**

**QUESTION #3: **Why isn't Freddie in a headlock?

**Something2Remember's Answer: **Hm. Maybe Sam feels awkward and doesn't think she should put him in a headlock? Or maybe she just ate too much turkey and is afraid she's off her game, thus resulting in an embarrassing situation if Freddie breaks free of her headlock?

**Hmmm well, Sam would be pretty embarrassed if Freddie actually broke _out _of one of her headlocks. But then again,**** the Sam eating too much makes much more sense. Well, it's more expected.**

**ADDITIONAL QUESTION: **Why is Freddie smiling about Sam holding his hand?

**FreddieLover5432's Answer: **I don't know why, exactly, but SAM BETTER STEP AWAY FROM FREDDIE! OMG he's sooooooooooooooooooooo cute. HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE HIM CARLY??? Love, Spaghetti&Meatballs.

**....Um...not sure how to reply to that comment...also...it wasn't helpful _AT ALL_****. Plus, your username tells me you're just a tad bit of a stalker. But, thank you for using your time to comment. It is appreciated.**

**So, due to your guys' responses and my instincts, I've come to the conclusion that.......FREDDIE TOLD SAM HOW HE FEELS ABOUT HER. Well, now all that's left is for Sam to say yes right? Well, not so easy. Sam isn't really into the whole dating thing since her last relationship, and most of her others, ended in disaster. WHICH I actually think is kind of sweet...I mean, that just means Sam doesn't wanna lose Freddie, right? Well, Freddie is pretty awesome. I just hope she A) Makes up her mind quick and B) Doesn't kill me for posting this blog. I'm not sure about either of those...but I hope I'm right. Wish me luck. Oh, and Freddie too.:]**


	14. Personal Business And Interweb Don't Mix

November 30, 2009

Smarty-Carly has logged on.

Ready,Freddie has logged on.

Smarty-Carly: Hey there.

Ready, Freddie: Hiya.

Smarty-Carly: So, you wanna Xplain what's going on with you && Sam?

Ready, Freddie: I didn't know anything was going on...

Smarty-Carly: You didn't?

Ready, Freddie: No, why? Do you think something is going on.

Smarty-Carly: Oh nothing. Nothing.

Ready, Freddie: Carly! Tell me plz.

Smarty-Carly: Okayy. Well, you guys have just been...acting a little...weird these days.

Ready, Freddie: Weird? like how?

Smarty-Carly: idk. Just weird. Ya know. Not normal. Un-natural. Catch my drift?

Ready, Freddie: I know what weird means, Carly.

Smarty-Carly: So you get what I'm saying then?

Ready, Freddie: Ahhhhh....no.

Smarty-Carly: Okayy you know what? I'm just gonna come right out and say it!

Ready, Freddie: Okayy then.... You do that.

Smarty-Carly: Just...promise you won't get mad?

Ready, Freddie: Hmmm no promises. But shoot.

Smarty-Carly: Okayy. Fine. I have kinda been confused these days and well, I thought the best way get un confused was to ask some iCarly viewers. That seems legit right?

Ready, Freddie: Right. But what does this have to do with me, and why would I get mad?

Smarty-Carly: Because....I kinda asked my iCarly viewers about...you?

Ready, Freddie: ....What exactly did you say, exactly?

Smarty-Carly: Well, I was wondering what was up with you and Sam...so...I just asked some people in my blog what they thought was going on...and...

Ready, Freddie: What?? You were putting my personal buisiness on the interweb? Carly! How could you embarrass me like that?

Smarty-Carly: You promised you wouldn't get mad!

Ready, Freddie: Scroll up! I said 'no promises!'

Smarty-Carly: I'm really sorry.

Ready, Freddie: You coulda just asked Spencer you know. Or maybe even someone from school. I could deal with that. But the whole world? Man..now they ALL know how I feel about Sam.

Smarty-Carly: They probably would have found out some time or another...

Ready, Freddie: That's not the point.

Smarty-Carly: I said I was sorry...

Ready, Freddie: I know what you said.

Smarty-Carly: Then why are you so mad?

Ready, Freddie: Because you didn't have the right to do tht Carly.

Smary-Carly: I know. I know. I'm stupid. I'm a bad friend. And now you hate me.

Ready, Freddie: You know that's not true.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah...I guess.

Ready, Freddie: Why don't we just, forget it ever happened okayy?

Smarty-Carly: Okayy.

Ready, Freddie: Good.

Smarty-Carly: But...

Ready, Freddie: Carly. Let it go.

Smarty-Carly: I was just gonna say tht...the viewers of iCarly had some interesting thoughts about this.

Ready, Freddie: ......Interesting thoughts, huh?

Smarty-Carly: Yup. Very interesting. But...you don't wanna hear it so.....we can just..talk about something else.

Ready, Freddie: Okayy. Maybe just 1 thought.

Smarty-Carly: Yess. Okayy Freddie. Well, I was asking them about Thanksgiving and wondering what they thought about how you guys were acting. And the first person said this.

Smarty-Carly: "I'm Freddie and I happen to be in love with Sam Puckett. Whoops! I just told her that too. And guess what? She didn't beat me up for it...Maybe she digs me too?"

Ready, Freddie: Wow....wow.

Smarty-Carly: Sooo...what 'cha think?

Ready, Freddie: I think...that's _exactly _what I was thinking. _Exactly._

Smarty-Carly:...Really?

Ready, Freddie: Yeah.

Smarty-Carly: .....YUSS! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALLL ALONG!

Ready, Freddie: Well, I did _tell_ you.

Smarty-Carly: Yeah, but you said you 'kinda sorta' thought you 'might' have a crush on her. This time it's for sure:]

Ready, Freddie: Well what do I do now. I told her how I feel and she just...she just pretended like nothing happened.

Smarty-Carly: PRETENDED LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? HA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Ready, Freddie: No....whatchu talkin' 'bout Carls?

Smarty-Carly: Dude! It's so obvious! Don't you see that Sam hasn't: harassed, beat up, insulted, or pranked you in almost a week now?

Ready, Freddie: Well, I guess so..

Smarty-Carly: OBVIOUSLY she is trying not to hurt ur feelings! She know's you like her and all her little pranks and crap will hurt even MORE now that you do.

Ready, Freddie: Wow. I guess ur right. So...that means she likes me?

Smarty-Carly: That.......I don't know.

Ready, Freddie: Oh.

Smarty-Carly: Sorry budd.

Ready, Freddie: No, no. It's okayy. It's not ur fault. You can't _make _Sam like me....

Smarty-Carly: No, I can't. But I think you can.

Ready, Freddie: No. I can't either. Sam isn't dating anymore. She told me herself.

Smarty-Carly: It's Sam. She always changes her mind. That girl is never certain of anything. Just give it a try.

Ready, Freddie: And what exactly should I do, exactly?

Smarty-Carly: For 1 thing, you should stop saying exactly so much:] and for another, I have a plan to get Sam to go out with you. And it's a pretty awesome one, If I do say so myself.

Ready, Freddie: Okayy. What is it?

Smarty-Carly: Get over here. We need strategy's .


	15. Moving Can Change a Person

**Okayy. If the FanFiction gods have mercy on my fingers today, then this will be the last chapter. It's funny, because most times I read fanfics, people are all like _I'm so sad! I'm gonna miss this story!_ Well, that's not the case for me. This thing is a pain in the but. I might start doing more one-shots cause these things can just wear a sister out. Okay, enough about me, you came to hear about Freddie and Sam. Hopefully:)**

**My Last Disclaimer:: I do not own iCarly or its characters. I only own what they do in this story:]**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I walked into the school entrance to find Freddie and Carly sitting...kind of close to each other on the stairs. I felt a little twinge of something when I saw her whisper in his ear. Why is she doing that? Is Freddie deaf all of a sudden? I walk up to them.

"Hey guys....how's it goin'?" I ask, looking directly at Freddie.

"Bad. Really, really, bad." Carly answers for him. Why was _she _answering for him? Freddie just sat there and stared at the ground.

"Freddie? Are you feelin' okay?" I asked him, kind of not like me but I didn't care. I hadn't been acting like myself for a week now. Not since Freddie told me he had feelings for me. I just, didn't exactly know what to do with that bit of information.

Freddie continued to look at the ground, as if I didn't say anything. What was his problem? He was acting really different then how he'd been acting lately and it was sort of bugging me. Carly took out her phone after that and sighed.

"Ughh. It's Spencer. I'll be right back guys." Then she left me and Freddie alone on the stairs. I decided to take the seat she had once been on. Normally, it would have been kinda weird, but, considering I haven't been acting normal, I thought _why not?_

"Hey." I said, simply.

"Hey." He answered so quietly I almost didn't catch it. I wonder what had him so down....

"So...someone die?" I asked, trying to add some humor into his seemingly depressed mood.

"Uh no. No, no one died." He still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Well, then what is up with you?"

"Sam...I...I'm....moving." It was like someone had just pulled my heart out of my chest...with a wrench.

"You...you're kidding right?" I said, almost breathlessly. He shook his head sadly.

"My mom...she wants us to go live with some of my cousins. Their dad died, in a plane crash. So, I guess someone did die." I was hearing it, I just couldn't believe it.

"I'm....I'm so sorry..." Was all I could manage. I wanted to say more. But I couldn't. There was an odd silence that wasn't so much awkward as it was more comfortable. Finally Freddie broke the silence.

"Freddie, you can't leave. Not now." I didn't know what I was doing, but I couldn't let him go. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? What do you mean 'I can't leave?' Sam I have to!"

"No! No, you don't have to. Freddie! You can't just tell me you like me and then leave! What is that?" I'm not gonna let him hurt me. Not like all the others.

"Oh! I'm sorry! How rude it was of me to think about you every hour of everyday! How inconsiderate it was to care about you more then I care about myself! Excuse me for that! Sam, _you're _the one who didn't give me any sort of reaction....at all!" There were tears in my eyes now. I didn't want him to see my cry, but I couldn't keep them any longer.

"Freddie...I'm sorry....just...." I said between sniffles. "Just...don't go... please." I pulled him into a hug and cried on his hoodie. Me and Freddie have been....me and Freddie for as long as I can remember. He's the peanut butter to my jelly. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I needed him.

"Sam, I don't want to leave....but it's not my choice. I _have_ to go." I hugged him tighter, as if he was leaving just that minute. I didn't want his warmth to leave me, ever.

"Freddie....you can't go....I....I love you...."**[AN: :(]** He didn't say anything right away, for a while it was quiet again. Then he pulled me out of the hug and looked me straight in the eye.

"Do you really mean that?" He said, with the most serious face I had ever seen.

"I...I think so....I mean. It hurts to think of you leaving, it hurts when I'm not with you. And when I am, it's like....like this amazing feeling....like nothing can hurt me." I was just as serious as him, showing him that I wasn't just saying things so he would stay. "Please Freddie. I need you."

Another comfortable silence. Then Freddie broke out into a wild grin. What? Grin? What's going on here?

"Freddie," I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Why are you smiling? You're moving!" I whined. I hated whining, but now seemed like an exception.

He was laughing now and trying hard not to, I could tell. Then when he finally calmed down he said,

"Sam...you're gonna hate me so much..." What was this fool talking about?

"Why would I hate you? Did you not hear what I _just _said?" I didn't know why he was acting like this, but it was annoying now. Freddie's about to leave me and he's laughing about who know's what.

"I uh....I'm not really moving..." He winced. Smart move. How I felt was way worth wincing for.

I tried to breath. I closed my eyes, counted to 10, just like the shrink taught me....OH SCREW IT!

I stood up. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?" I was screaming so loud people were starting to stare.

"Shh shhs shh!" He tried to calm me down but i was already a set off bomb; No stopping it until it explodes.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUSH! YOU DON'T JUST SAY YOU'RE MOVING...WHEN YOU'RE NOT MOVING! PEOPLE DON'T JUST DO THAT ALL WILLEY NILLEY LIKE THAT!" I couldn't believe he wasn't really moving. After I actually cried for him. What kind of jerk move was that?

Once I had let it all out, I sighed and sat back down. "Why would you do that to me, Freddie?" I asked him sincerely. He looked around as if some kid was holding a sign with the answer somewhere.

"I...I...it was Carly's idea!" Freddie pointed to behind the stairs, where Carly rushes out and gasps.

"Well....it was the only way to get you to admit you liked him! If Freddie was brave enough to just confront you about it like I had said in the first place-" Freddie stands up and faces opposite of her.

"What! You never said that was an option! You said we had to do it in an 'interesting' way, so Sam would be 'impressed'" He said, using his air quotes when needed.

"Guys..." I tried, but they just kept going on arguing. Wow, is this what me and Freddie sound like? Man, no wonder Carly has that spray bottle. "Guys!" I tried a little louder. They kept going at it. I give up. "GUYS!!!" I screamed. That got their attention.

"Look, can you just stop arguing about it?" I asked, annoyed. Then Freddie turned to me, innocently, as if I should go easy on him. He stared at me, waiting for the yelling or the kicking or the screaming. But it didn't come. Cause I wasn't going to hurt Freddie for what he did.

"Freddie Benson." I looked at him straight in the eye. My tone of voice was not promising, I figured, because Freddie's face got worried, as if waiting for me to say something horrible.

"Y..Yes." He stuttered. I left another awkward silence, because I knew it was messing with him. Deep down, I still loved bothering Freddie Benson.

"I love you." I said, and kissed him softly on his lips. It surprised him, I could tell, because his eyes were wide open, then he closed them after we departed, too late. Just as quickly as it started, it ended. But it was perfect, in every way possible.

* * *

**Yes!! It's done! Wow. I actually hate this chapter in every way. Well, not in EVERY way but in a lot of ways. Oh, the reason for that little sad face was because, I really didn't want to put LOVE in there. I know Sam was just kind of figuring out her feelings for him. But then it makes sense, because when you care about someone, and you find out they're leaving.....it's like you care about them EVEN MORE ya know? idkk I'm just babblin on and on like a crazy hobo. Please review. I know the ending sucked balls but at least give me some feedback. Just a lil bit. Just a lil:]**


End file.
